Hollywood Heights-Endless Love
by niki197
Summary: My story takes place on the plane headed to New York for Loren's concert. Lots of weird things will happen. But will the love of Eddie and Loren be enough to survive what's coming their way! BTW Chloe will not be part of this story, but not for too long! I do not own any characters of Hollywood Heights.. obviously.. LOL... Anyways I hope you guys like it!
1. Hollywood Heights- The Beginning!

**A few hours later Eddie, Loren, Nora, Max, Jake, and Kelly were still on the plane headed to New York for Loren's concert.**

**Eddie:** So how do you feel about your big concert in New York?

**Loren:** I'm really excited.. But I also feel very nervous.

**Eddie:** Aw, come on, you'll be great. just like you were at MK last night.

**Loren:** yeah, but what if something goes wrong?

**Kelly:** Don't worry about anything. Everything's take care of. You're gonna be fine, you got this!

**Eddie was about to say something when Jake stepped in. Nora and Max were in deep conversation so they weren't paying very much attention to what was going on.**

**Jake:** Kelly and Eddie are both right, I mean last night was a success. The buzz about you is incredible. You Loren Tate are a trending topic.

**Nora saw that look of fear in Loren's eyes and could not stand her see her like that. She knows that Loren has been through a lot the past couple of weeks and hasn't had a break in a while. But right now it wasn't about that. Not only she knows that Loren will do great at the festival but all of the others know it too, except Loren of course. She's never been able to enjoy the amazing things that happen to her since she was four and her dad left her.**

**Nora:** Honey last night was the most amazing night ever, I mean with everything that was happening at some point i thought you were gonna run off stage, but no, you blew me away, you blew everybody away with that amazing performance that you did last night, You handle it better than I thought. And for that you need to proud

**Max:** Your mother's right Loren I mean like your mother said, with everything that was going on, anyone in your case would've blown off the whole thing.

**Loren was starting to tear up when Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist trying to make her feel better. Knowing that everybody was here with her made her feel like the luckiest person on the planet, especially now that Eddie was back from the "dead" and the world knew that he didn't push Chloë off the terrace**

**Loren:** Thank you guys, that really means a lot, and saying thank you wouldn't even begin to describe how grateful i am for this amazing opportunities that i have now. But Kelly i wanted to ask you for a few weeks off. I know you probably want me to do a ton of work, but I'm so tired, I haven't had a break in weeks and plus i have all this school things that I have to do before graduation and then I promise I'll be all yours.

**Loren saw the look in Kelly's face, she knew that she wasn't too thrilled about the idea of a few weeks off, but Loren was really tired from all the recording, interviews and concerts. All she wanted to do now was concentrate on the last few weeks of school and graduation and spending time with Eddie because she hasn't had "alone time" with him since he came back.**

**Kelly:** Well I did had some things I wanted to get done, but i guess a few weeks wouldn't kill anybody, but I gotta warn though you when you come back to business you'll have a lot to do!

**Loren:** THANK YOU! well enough about work, I don't want to talk about that right now. I wanna talk about you Mr. Duran. What great adventures did you have while you were "dead"?!

**Loren said playfully, then she saw the look on Eddie's face. She knows that he had an accident and was injured but that's all she knows. She knows that Eddie feels uncomfortable about the subject but she had to get it out of him somehow! Once again it was only Eddie and Loren talking. Max and Nora fell asleep after a few hours, and Kelly and Jake were on their phone making arrangements for the concert. Jake apparently wanted Eddie to make an appearance at the festival also.**

**Loren:** Eddie I know you don't feel comfortable talking about what happened in Ojai but I would love it if you'd tell me. I want you to know that I'm here for you, always.

**Eddie couldn't contain himself and wrapped Loren in his arms until she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her with such passion that left Loren breathless. Eddie knew that at some point he had to tell her about the kiss that Leah forced on him but he didn't wanted to tell her on the plane where everyone could hear and also not before her concert because he didn't wanted her to be mad and do bad at the concert.**

**Eddie:** Look, for now let's just say that at the end all that matters is that you and I are together again, what I went through is something that I honestly don't wish on another person. When the time is right I'll tell you everything you wish to know but for now lets just enjoy this day and then celebrate your big concert in New York which by the way, we're almost there Ms. Tate. So once again.. ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?

**Loren:** Are you kidding, I've never been more ready for anything.

**SO THERE IT IS, THAT IS IT FOR NOW, MY MIND IS THROWING SOME GREAT IDEAS AND I HAVE TO WRITE THEM DOWN BEFORE I 4GET THEM.. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT... REVIEW... COMMENT! FOLLOW ME DON'T FOLLOW ME... YOUR CHOICE!**


	2. The Concert part 1!

**A few minutes later they landed on the airport, as soon as Eddie and Loren got out, they were surrounded by fans screaming their name and paparazzi asking Eddie questions about what happened and how does he feel after Chloe lied about him pushing her off the terrace. All Eddie did was smile and ignored the questions. Loren and Eddie signed a few autographs and posed for some pictures then they all headed to the hotel!**

**Loren:** Wow! I didn't think it would be this crazy, I mean i knew there would be paparazzi waiting for Eddie but I mean the fans were amazing.

**Eddie:** Well you better get used to it, because people are gonna love you and will be asking you for your autograph every time they see you. You Ms. Loren Tate are a super star now.

**Loren:** And its all because of you..

**Eddie:** No, It was all you, I just started it.

**As soon as they arrived at the hotel Kelly immediately checked them in. Loren now shared her room with Eddie since he came at the last-minute. Eddie and Loren headed to their rooms to rest a little before they go to the concert. Loren was amazed at how big the room was. She felt like a little girl when she jumped on the bed. Eddie was just standing there smiling watching her.**

**Loren:** What are you smiling about?

**Eddie:** Oh, nothing its just that you look beautiful when you act like a little girl.

**Loren:** Excuse me! I do not act like a little girl. It's just that today I feel very happy. I mean what else could I ask for. My career is going well, my mom is happy thanks to your dad, and the love of my life is back.

**Loren was about to kiss him when Kelly rushed in yelling for them to start getting ready to leave!**

**Kelly:** Ok guys, the concert starts in about an hour and we need to start heading out. Loren the make up and the wardrobe team will be there waiting for you. Eddie, nobody knows that you will be performing since it was a last-minute thing, you will be performing right after Loren then you guys will do the a duet for the song you guys did at MK. Got it?

**Loren and Eddie:** Got it!

**Kelly:** Good so as I was saying, after the concert there will be some reporters waiting for you guys, you will answer some questions and then we will be done for the day!

**Loren:** Wow, that's a lot to do in one day!

**Eddie:** Yeah but a least Kelly here promised us a few weeks off! Right Kelly!

**Kelly:** Right! Ok guys we're here!

**Eddie sensed Loren getting nervous. He took her hand and place a kiss on the back of it trying to relax her, then he wrapped her in a hug and finally kissed her that he was sure will make her feel less nervous!**

**Eddie:** Don't worry, you will do great, I know it. I will be here with you cheering you on and then I'll be right next to you singing. I promise!

**Loren:** Thank you. I love you!

**Eddie:** I love you too! He said as he kissed her one more time.

**Once they got out of the limo Kelly rushed Loren to her dressing room where a whole team was waiting for her. Eddie went to his dressing room also to get ready. Jake was already there making the last arrangements for the concert. Eddie noticed that Jake has been working a lot lately and made a mental note to ask him what was wrong with him! Eddie went to check on Loren to see if she was ready. When he opened the door, he was speechless. Loren was wearing sexy but cute dress, not long but also not too short, it revealed most of her legs, it was purple, she had high heels not too high though because she knew she couldn't handle very high heels, her hair was curled.**

**Eddie:** Wow, you look AMAZING!

**Loren:** Really? **(She said with a half smile on her face.)**

**Eddie:** YEAH. You look Hot! (He kissed her, taking Loren by surprise but she recovered soon enough to return the kiss. Eddie pulled away with a smile on his face leaving Loren breathless!)

**Eddie:** Well are you ready?

**Loren:** Yeah!


	3. The Concert part 2

**The concert went on smoothly, nothing eventful happened, except that one crazy fan jumped on the stage when she saw Eddie and wanted to swallow him! Loren was amazed at how many people showed up to see her, the crowd got even more excited when they saw Eddie coming out to sing. Loren saw some of the posters that the fans had, some said "I LOVE YOU LOREN" and others said "WE LOVE LEDDIE". Loren couldn't believe that she and Eddie had their own nickname.**

**Loren:** Wow, that was incredible. Did you saw the posters?

**Eddie:** Yeah, see I told you, you were gonna rock it today.

**Loren:** Oh please.. everyone was head over heels for you... especially that girl that apparently loves you..

**Eddie:** Well that's too bad because I only have eyes for one girl..

**Loren:** Oh yeah and who is that girl?

**Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss as an answer, Loren once again was taken by surprise but she recovered and gave in. After a few minutes Eddie pulled away with a smirk on his face.**

**Eddie:** How's that for an answer?

**Loren:** A really good one!

**Eddie laughed at Loren's comment and was about to kiss her again but there was a knock on the door making Eddie groan. Loren went to open it and was confused because she didn't know who this girl was. When Eddie saw who it was he was even more confused and speechless, he just stood there not knowing exactly what to say.**

**Person:** Hi Eddie. I heard you were here and I just came to say hi and see how you were doing. After all we're still friends right.

**Eddie:** How.. I mean. I...

**SORRY GUYS THIS WAS A SHORT ONE BUT AFTER ALL IT WAS THE END OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.. WHO DO YOU THINK THE GIRL IS.. KEEP READING AND FIND OUT... LOTS OF THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN!**


	4. Surprises and Challenges

**Loren noticed that Eddie didn't know what to say. He looked very surprise and a little bit nervous about this girl. Why did this girl make him so nervous. Since Eddie wasn't gonna say anything, anytime soon she decided to step in.**

**Loren:** Hi, my name is Loren. You are?

**Person:** Hi, my name is Lia. I was the one who helped Eddie when he had the car accident.

**Loren:** OMG. Really! Thank you soo much, for everything you did for Eddie when he needed it the most. Thanks to you I have him back with me I don't know what I would do without him... Eddie looked at Loren and smiled at her comment giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**Eddie:** So Lia.. What bring you here.. Sorry I'm still in a little shock, its just that I didn't expect to see you here. Where's your brother?

**Lia:** Well Jeremy is back at the hotel. I heard you guys were here... so I came to see how you were doing. I also heard that Chloe told the police the truth about you. I'm really happy that your life is getting back to normal.

**Eddie:** Thank you! That means a lot.. But what are you doing here in New York?

**Lia:** Well, your manager Jake, he got us a meeting here with a record label. They really liked our music and they think we can make it.. Thank you by the way.. I never got a chance to thank you.. if it wasn't for you me and my brother would've lost the farm.

**Loren was feeling a little uncomfortable by the way that Lia was looking at Eddie. She knows that Lia obviously likes Eddie. So she decided to step in the conversation. She needed to find out what is going on here!**

**Loren:** The farm?

**Eddie:** Yeah its a farm that Lia and her brother live in.. That's where they kept me hidden when I was injured.

**Loren:** Well I'm glad you guys saved it, why don't you and your brother joing us at dinner. We're celebrating that Eddie is back and it would be cool to have the person that kept him save there as well, right Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah. I mean if you're cool with it. I don't mind!

**Lia:** Uhh.. Sure I'd love to. Here.. This is my number.. call me about the time and place!

**Lia gave Loren her number and hugged Eddie goodbye. Loren was surprised by this. Lia had been hugging Eddie for more than a minute now and started to feel uncomfortable. Eddie didn't seem to mind, so she decided to step out! Eddie noticed that Loren left and he ran after her! Eddie finally caught her and he saw a look of frustration in Loren's eyes.**

**Eddie:** Loren what's wrong why did you ran out like that?

**Loren:** Because.. I don't know.. I mean I saw the way she was looking at you, and then that hug.. I mean I don't know, it made me unconfortable!... I'm sorry.. I'm being stupid!

**Eddie:** Are you jealous? Loren you have nothing to worry about OK. I love you. I'm grateful that she and her brother helped me when I needed it, that's it.. and I made it clear to Lia that we're just friends!

**Eddie didn't realize what he just said! He practically told Loren that something happened between him and this girl Lia.. Loren didn't know what to think at this point. It wasn't until Eddie saw a confused look in Loren's face that he realized what he just said!**

**Eddie:** Loren I...

**Loren:** What exactly do you mean by that you made CLEAR to Lia that you guys are just friends? Did something happened between you two?

**Eddie:** Loren please just let me explain!

**Tears began to fall from Loren's eyes, Eddie tried to get closer to her but she stepped back. Loren felt like her whole world was crashing, she never thought that Eddie would do something like this to her. That's when she saw Lia standing there listening to their conversation, so she decided to leave. Eddie tried to stop her but she ran out before he could explain exactly what happened.**

**Lia:** Eddie what just happened?

**Eddie:** I think I may have lost her!


	5. Where's Loren?

**Loren got to the hotel and went straight to her room and started packing up her stuff. When she was about to leave she received a phone call and when she saw that it was Eddie she immediately hung up and turned the phone off. She left before everybody came back to the hotel. Eddie was in the car when he was sent to voice-mail so he decided to leave a message. Lia was with him because she asked him for a ride to her hotel.**

**Eddie:** Loren please answer me. I swear nothing happened between me and Lia. You left without even giving me time to explain. Just please talk to me. I love you. You know I'm not like that. Where are you?

**Lia:** Eddie I know this is all my fault and now this is probably not my business. But I think you should give her some time to cool off, to think. She's probably back at the hotel really mad. Give her till tomorrow to talk to her and explain everything.

**Eddie:** Lia I know you're trying to help.. and I appreciate that but I need to talk to her soon. Loren has gone through a lot and I don't want to make her feel like I disappointed her too. But you're probably right, I will give her some time to think, I just hope that she'll let me talk to her.

**Lia:** She will. I'm sure she will. I could tell that she loves you just by the way she looks at you, and I could tell that you love her too.

**Eddie:** I do. she's very special to me. And it will kill me to think that I lost her. Look Lia I'm grateful for what you and your brother did for me. But what happened between us.. the kiss.. is something that will never happen again.. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise.. but like I told you before, I'm in love with Loren and nothing or anybody is going to change that.

**Lia:** Eddie I get it, don't worry. I completely understand.

**A few minutes later the driver pulled up in Lia's hotel, Eddie said goodbye and immediately told the driver to head to his hotel. When Eddie got there he went straight to his room hoping to find Loren there but didn't so he decided to call Max to see if she was with Nora.**

**Eddie:** Pop hey, where are you guys?

**Max:** We're at the restaurant. You need to get here FAST!

**Eddie was surprise at how urgent Max sounded, he supposed Loren was with them. So he did, he hurried back to the car and told the driver to go to the restaurant. As soon as Eddie got there he hurried to find Max, Nora, Jake, and Kelly sitting on a table, he looked for Loren but he didn't see her. He said hello to everyone and pulled Max aside because he didn't want Nora to listen, at least not now.**

**Eddie:** Pop I'm here what's wrong, you sounded desperate when I called. Where's Loren?

**Max:** Nothing's wrong we just wanted to celebrate, and what do you mean where's Loren. I thought she was with you.

**Eddie:** She was but we had a fight, she got mad at me and didn't even gave me time to explain. I haven't seen her since. I'm starting to worry.

**Max and Eddie were starting to get really worried about Loren, especially Eddie. It wasn't like her to go somewhere and not say where she is. Especially now that they are in New York, where Loren didn't know anybody. Max decided to call Loren but all he got was the voicemail. That's when Nora came.**

**Nora:** Guys come on we're here to celebrate. Where's Loren?

**Eddie didn't know what to tell her. Nora trusted him with Loren, he didn't wanted to tell her that he hurt Loren and lost her. Eddie saw that Nora was getting worried and decided that it was best to tell her.**

**Nora:** Eddie, where's my daughter?

**Eddie:** Nora I don't know where she is. I tried calling her but she won't answer.

**Nora:** **_(worried)_** Did you look for her at the hotel?

**Eddie:** Yeah but I didn't see her then I called Pop and he urged me to come here, I assume she was here with you guys.

**Jake:** Guys what's going on here. Where's Loren?

**Eddie:** I don't know. I tried calling her but she won't answer.

**Kelly:** Nora why don't you try calling her. Maybe she will answer you.

**Nora didn't hesitate, she began dialing Loren's phone and a look of relief passed through her face when there was an answer.**

**Nora:** **_(relieved)_** Honey oh my god. Thank god you answer. Where are you?

**Loren:** Mom relax, I'm fine. I just needed time to think. Be alone for a bit.

**Nora:** OK honey I get that but why didn't you at least called me. Eddie's really worried about you, I'm worried about you and so is everyone else.

**Loren:** Mom don't worry I'll be fine.

**Nora:** OK just tell me where you are.

**Loren:** Right now I'm on a plane headed back to LA.

**Nora:** WHAT? Why?

**Loren:** That's not important now. Don't worry, Mel is waiting for me at the airport.

**Nora:** OK. I'll be flying back home today. Be safe ok.

**Loren:** OK. Love you mom.

**Nora hung up the phone and saw Eddie really worried and confused. She was struggling on whether to tell him or not because she knows that whatever made Loren fly back home alone it had to do with Eddie.**

**Eddie:** Nora, what happened. Where is she?

**Nora:** She's on a plane right now headed back to LA.

**When Eddie heard what Nora just said he didn't wait a second and ran out of the restaurant. Eddie got to the hotel and packed his things and went to the airport to catch a plane back home so he could talk to Loren and explain things to her. Finally a few hours later the plane landed in LA. Eddie rushed to his apartment to see if Loren was there, once again he had no luck. Then he thought of something. He went to his secret spot and was happy when he saw a brunette sitting by the tree.**

**Eddie:** Loren. I'm so glad to find you here.

**Loren:** Eddie..?

**HEY GUYS.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SWEET COMMENTS I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKED IT.. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN... I HAVE TONS OF CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN, BUT I'M TWEAKING THEM, MAKING THEM BETTER... ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.. R&R... :)**


	6. Misunderstanding!

**Loren stood there not knowing what to say, and at the same time she was still upset. How did Eddie know where she was? She knew he would find out from her mom that she would be back in LA, but how did he know she'd be at their spot. Eddie tried to get closer to her but she stepped back. She wanted to run into his arms and never let him go but her insecurities didn't let her. She knew deep down that Eddie would never betray her but her mind was too stubborn to listen to any reason.**

**Eddie:** Loren please let explain to you what happened. I swear nothing of what you think happened between me and Lia. I would never do something to you like that. I know what it feels like to get betrayed. Do you really think that I would ever do that. Especially to you. You mean a lot to me, to ever be so stupid to make a mistake like that. Please babe just hear me out.

**Loren:** Fine, I'm listening.

**Eddie: _(relieved)_** Look when I woke up, all I could think of was you. I tried escaping but Lia didn't let me because I was still weak to even walk. Then things got complicated, that's when I decided that it was time for me to come back to LA. Lia helped me. We found a motel and we stayed there for a while. Once we got there we got settled in. I was unpacking some clothes and Lia suddenly kissed me. But I promise you Loren I pushed her away the second she did it. And I made it clear to her that I'm love with you. After that she went to grab something to eat, and I took the opportunity to go to a café near by. I went to your fan page and wrote to you.

**Loren:** I got your message!_** (half smiling)**_

**Eddie:** Loren please believe me. I love YOU. Don't let something so little come between us.

**Eddie saw tears coming out of Loren's eyes, he got closer to her and wiped the tears from Loren's cheek. Eddie was surprise when Loren kissed him but he recovered soon and returned the kiss with such passion that Loren melted into his arms. Eddie made a vow at this very moment to never let Loren go. She was too important for him. He was going to make sure that she felt special every single day that they spend together.A few minutes later Eddie pulled away, with a smile on his face. He notice that Loren was smiling also.**

**Eddie:** Does that mean we're ok?

**Loren:** Well... Maybe. I'm still mad that you didn't tell me about the kiss earlier. What are you willing to do for my forgiveness!

**Eddie tried to kiss her but she stopped him before he could.**

**Loren: _(smirking)_** No. no kissing. you are being punished for the night, and maybe tomorrow. Who knows.

**Eddie: _(pouting)_** OH come on Loren. You can't to that to me. You're gonna kill me.

**Loren: _(laughing)_** Come on. Let's get going. Mom is probably freaking out not knowing where I am.

**Loren and Eddie got into the car and headed for Loren's house. A few minutes later they arrived and went in. Loren was surprised, she was expecting to find her mom on the couch probably freaking out. Nora was being a little over protective the last few weeks but not in an annoying way. Loren knows that her mom only wants the best for her and she knows that Eddie is what's best for Loren. It was a little weird that Loren came home to an empty house. She thought her mom would be there by now.**

**Loren:** That's weird, my mom isn't here!

**Eddie:** Maybe she's with Pops.** (smirking)** I don't know if you've noticed but they have been inseparable lately. It's kind of creepy.** (laughed)** You should call her.

**Loren:** **_(laughed)_** Yeah you're probably right. (Loren dials Nora's number and after three rings, Nora picks up)

_**PHONE CONVERSATION**_

**Loren:** Mom where are you? I thought you'd be home by now.

**Nora:** Well, I was but then Max convinced me to come to the club, we figured since we haven't heard anything from you or Eddie, that you guys were together working things out, or whatever happened between you too. You are with him right?

**Loren:** Yes mom, I am but don't worry it was just a misunderstanding. So when are you coming home?

**Nora:** Huh well, I don't think I am. Max and I had some drinks and we are trying to be the responsible parents we are and I'm staying with him tonight. I hope that's ok with you.

**Loren:_ (smirking)_** UHHHH you're staying with Max huh. I don't have any problems with it mom, I hope you have a great night. Love you bye.

**Loren hung up the phone and suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grab her from behind, when she turned she saw Eddie with a pouty face.**

**Eddie:** Am I still being punished?

**Loren:** Well that depends! I just talked to my mom and she said that she is staying with Max tonight! So that means we have the night to ourselves, what do you have plan to get me to forget your punishment?

**Eddie:** OH you'll see.(smirking)

**Loren:_ (teasing)_** Should I be worried?

**Eddie:** Ha-Ha very funny Ms. Tate. You are gonna have the best unforgettable night of your life.

_**HEY GUYS.. SO I GOT REALLY BORED AND DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER.. WHAT DO YOU THINK EDDIE IS GONNA DO FOR LOREN? WHERE DO YOU THEY'RE GOING? UMM LOTS OF QUESTIONS! LOL JK... IF I DON'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE TO DO, I MIGHT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE MID-NIGHT... ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.. R&R :) :)**_


	7. A Special Night!

**Loren was intrigued by the way Eddie said that, she knew that whatever it was it was gonna be amazing. Loren was also relieved that nothing between that Lia girl and Eddie happened, but she couldn't trust Lia, she's afraid that another Chloe popped up to try to ruin her relationship with Eddie and for that she had to be ready.**

**Loren:** I guess so...

**Eddie:** Loren what's wrong now?

**Loren:** It's just that, I can't shake the feeling that another Chloe came into the picture to try to ruin our relationship.

**Eddie:** Look, I already told Lia that I wasn't gonna let nothing or ANYBODY come between us. But I don't want you to worry about that right now. I want you to go get ready, cause we are going to Rumor and then to your surprise!

**Loren:** What's the surprise?

**Eddie:** Well if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?

**Loren:** Not even a hint.

**Eddie:** _**(smirking)**_ Fine, pack some clothes including a bikini.

**Eddie gave Loren a quick kiss on the cheek and she went to pack some clothes as Eddie said, then she got ready to go to Rumor. She wore a vanilla colored bandeau strapless shape dress, flared mini skirt and high-low hem, she straighten her hair, her shoes were very simple with a touch of gold-tone detail at its stiletto heel, sophisticated styling and tapered platform. When she got ready Eddie came into her room, and his jaw dropped at how beautiful Loren looked.**

**Loren:** Soo, what do you think?

**Eddie:** I think that tonight I'm not gonna be able to take my eyes off of you.

**Eddie leaned in and tried to kiss her but she pulled back making Eddie groan. She couldn't help it, she laughed at the pouty face he was making.**

**Eddie:** _**(whining)** _Come on Loren, how long will you keep doing this to me?

**Loren:** Well that depends on how amazing your surprise is.

**She laughed again and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the living room. When they were about to leave Mel came in screaming like crazy, and embraced Loren in hug, not really noticing Eddie.**

**Mel:** OMG Loren I'm so happy for you. Your concert was amazing people don't stop talking about it. I'm just sad that I wasn't there to record it.

**Loren:** _**(blushing)**_ Ohh Mel me too, but don't worry you'll be front and center next time. I promise.

**Mel:** I'd better be. Now tell me why you look this gorgeous.

**Loren:** _**(smiling)**_ Me and Eddie are going out to dinner. I have so much to tell you, trust me.

**Mel:** _**(smirking)** _Yea I want all the details.. _**(noticing him)**_ Hi Eddie, now whatever you did, you better have something good planned to save yourself.

**Eddie:** _**(laughed)**_ Hi Mel, and don't worry I got it all figured out.

**Mel:** You better... Well I will leave you guys, Adam is waiting for me at the café.

**Shortly after Mel left Eddie and Loren headed to Rumor, so far everything was going amazing, just that a couple of people kept asking for Loren and Eddie's autograph and picture. Loren still was "punishing" Eddie, he kept trying the pouty face with Loren but it didn't work. The rest of the night they kept talking about their plans for the future and about them. Now it was time for one of Eddie's surprise for Loren. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and set it on the table. Loren looked at him confused!**

**Loren:** Eddie.. What is this?

_**SO THERE IT IS. IT TOOK A WHILE DO IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT... WHAT DO YOU THINK IS ON THE BOX... BTW I KNOW I SAID CHLOE WASN'T GONNA BE ON MY STORY BUT I DON'T THINK THAT THEY'LL A LOT OF DRAMA WITHOUT CHLOE.. HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND...POSTING MORE VERY SOON... :)**_


	8. Seeking a Fresh Start

**Adriana was in her computer looking at different houses for her and Phil to live in, for when the baby came. She was still getting used to the idea that her father is dead and now she is going to become a mother, and is getting married, she wants to be the best mother she could be so she's looking for the best house. She is glad she has Phil and his parents by her side. She was looking through some houses when she got a message with a link, when she clicked the link it took her to another page filled with great comments about Loren's performance in New York and a video showing Loren singing. She saw the video and was surprise when a smile crossed her face. Her thoughts were interrupted by Phil.**

**Phil:** Hey babe, what are you looking at?

**Adriana:** Oh nothing, I was looking through some houses when I got a link to a page filled with videos of Loren's performance in New York, and apparently people loved it.

**Phil:** And you're one of those people that didn't like it. Look Aid, Loren and I haven't really ever talked much but she's not a bad person. I don't know why you hate her but don't you think that its time that you let go of that hatred you have against her.

**Adriana:** Phil you're not gonna believe this but I actually am happy for Loren. And like you said, I know she's not a bad person, and I never really hated her, I was actually jealous of her. And now I realize she's probably been through worst things than me, and I feel horrible by the way I've treated her.

**Phil:** Well, why don't you take this as a fresh start, you know. Try to make amends with her, be friends. It'll be good for you and the baby.

**Adriana:** Yeah that'd be nice but what if she doesn't wanna talk to me. I mean it's totally understandable I've made her life a living hell.

**Phil:** Well, why don't you talk to Mel. Get her to help you talk to Loren, after all they're best friends. And Mel is getting along better with you.

**Adriana:** Yeah you're right! That's why I love you. You're the best.

**Adriana pulled Phil into a kiss, when they were interrupted by Gus and Lisa coming to the living room.**

**Lisa:** Hey kids, so have you found a house yet?

**Adriana:** No, I'm still looking. But I have some options that I'm still not sure of.

**Gus:** Well you know there's no rush. You guys can stay here as long as you wish.

**Adriana:** Thank you Mr. Sanders, that means a lot.

**Phil:** Well, its getting late. Why don't we go to bed babe.

**And like that they said goodnight to Gus and Lisa and went to bed. Lisa wanted to stay there and wait for Mel to get home so Gus decided to stay with her. Mel was with Adam at the café and then they decided to go watch a movie. The night went great for them, but now it was time for Adam to give some news to Mel.**

**Adam:** So Mel, remember that I told you that I got accepted into N.Y.U.

**Mel:_ (smiling)_** Yes I do and I'm really excited for you I mean its your dream college. You should be proud.

**Adam:** Yea, well the thing is that they offered me a chance to start early. and if I accept I would start in two days, so that means I would have to leave tomorrow. And I couldn't say no.

**Mel:_ (frowning)_** OH... So... That means... I guess this is goodbye... I understand Adam, I mean this is your dream college and I would be the last person to ask you to give up on your dream.

**Adam:** Mel I will never forget you. You were my first love, and that is something I'll always remember. And I'll always keep in touch. You and Loren are my best friends and I will never forget you both.

**Mel:** Bye Adam. I will never forget you! _**(She kissed him goodbye, and with that Adam left. She couldn't help to cry, to know that her relationship with Adam is over)**_


	9. A Night to Remember!

**Rumor**

**Loren was sitting at the table speechless staring at the box that Eddie placed in front of her... At this point she didn't know what to think.. Was Eddie proposing?.. She knew she loved him now more than ever, but were they ready to take such a big step.. Eddie just got out of a really bad relationship and marriage hasn't even crossed her mind.. Loren knew Eddie loved her but they were still young and had their whole lives to think about that.. Loren was shaken out of her thoughts by Eddie calling her name.**

**Eddie:** Loren, are you ok? You seemed like you were on another planet.

Loren: _**(smiled)**_ I'm sorry, what were you saying?

**Eddie:** Go ahead, open the box.

**Loren was nervous to open the box but she did it anyways. When she opened the box she was relieved and surprise at the same time. The box contained a diamond heart pendant necklace in silver with chain, in the back of the heart said "You will always hold my heart". Loren couldn't stop the smile to spread across her face as tears began to fall out, while Eddie took her hand and placed a kiss at the back of it.**

**Eddie:** You like it?

**Loren:** Like it? Are you kidding I love it. I love you Eddie. And I don't know what I would do if something ever happen to you.

**Eddie:** _**(smiled)**_ Well, you don't have to worry cause nothing will ever happen to us. I love you Loren, more than I ever thought possible. You're all I can think of, night and day. And I would be the biggest idiot on the planet to let you go.

**Loren leaned in and gave Eddie a sweet but passionate kiss. She pulled away because she noticed that people were staring and taking pictures of her and Eddie and started to feel uncomfortable. She decided that she wanted to leave.**

**Loren:** Can we get out of here. I don't like all the attention.

**Eddie:** Sure, but you're not going home just yet. Like I told you tonight is just about you and me. Plus it's time for your last surprise of the night.

**Loren smiled and gave Eddie another kiss this time not caring who was looking or taking pictures. She loved Eddie and she wasn't ashamed to show it in public. A few minutes later the waiter brought them the check and Eddie paid. As they were about to leave they saw someone they didn't expected to see. Eddie felt Loren tense up and wrapped his arm around her as the person made their way to them.**

**Lia:** Hi Eddie, Loren. I see you guys are together again. Loren I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to. I hope everything works out for you guys. Well I just came to say goodbye, my brother and I are leaving tomorrow back to Ohai for a few days, we had a family emergency.

**Loren:** Thanks Lia, that means a lot. And sorry for the way I acted back there. I've just had to deal with a lot lately, I guess I'm just stressed.

**Lia:** It's Ok I totally understand. Don't worry about it.

**Eddie:** Thanks Lia I appreciate all your help and I hope everything's good with your family

**Lia:** Thanks. Well bye.

**Loren and Eddie both said goodbye to Lia and soon left. Loren was dying to know what Eddie's surprise was, they have been driving for over an hour and she didn't know where they were headed. Not until she saw some familiar surrounding, did she realize where they were headed.**

**Loren:** Eddie, are we going to the Bungalow?

**Eddie:** Yes we are. Trust me you'll like it.

**Loren:** I already like it. Don't you remember that I already came to this place before.

**Eddie:** _**(smiled)** _Yes I do remember.. That's exactly why I wanna take you up there. Because that's where we worked out on our fears and doubts and became a couple.

**Loren:** Awe Eddie thank you.

**Loren leaned in and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek. A few minutes later they arrived at the bungalow. When Loren opened the door she was speechless at the view. Candles were lit around the living room, champagne was waiting for them at the table. Loren turned to Eddie with a big smile on her face.**

**Loren:** Eddie, this is so beautiful. I love it. I love you.

**Eddie:** Anything for my girl.

**Eddie gave her a quick kiss then went and grabbed two cups of champagne for him and Loren. After they were done Loren took her and Eddie's glass and set it down at a night table then turned to Eddie again.**

**Loren:** I love you Eddie Duran.

**Eddie:** And I love you Loren Tate.

**Loren gave him a very passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, as the kiss was beginning to get more intense Eddie took Loren over to the couch never breaking their kiss. Eddie pulled away to look into Loren's eye.**

**Eddie:** Loren, are you sure about this?

**Loren:** I've never been more sure about anything.

**Eddie smiled and began kissing Loren again as things were beginning to escalate, he scooped her up never breaking their kiss and walked towards the bedroom.**

**_Sorry I took too long to update and to show you how truly sorry I am I gave you guys two chapters... I hope you guys like it. And thanks again to everybody that has been reading my story!_**


	10. As Long as I Have You!

**~Bungalow~**

**Loren woke up to the sound of the waves crashing. She turned around and saw that Eddie was gone. She couldn't stop the smile to cross her face as memories of last night came to her mind. When she was about to stand up she realized that she had nothing on, but her underwear. Suddenly Eddie came in to the room and smiled when Loren blushed of embarrassment.**

**Eddie:** You know you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I saw plenty last night.

**Loren:** _**(smiled)**_ I know, your right! Last night was the best night of my life! Thank you for doing this.. I think I really need to just relax for a few days. I'm so glad your back.

**Eddie:** Me too. So what do you wanna do today?

**Loren:** As long as I have you I don't care what we do. How about we just stay here and then decide what to do later!

**Eddie:** Ohh I think I like that idea.

**Eddie smiled and without waiting for a response from Loren he scooped her up the bed and started kissing her. Loren wrapped her legs around his waist, and they both fell on the bed, they couldn't help to laugh. Eddie began kissing Loren again as things began to get more intense.**

* * *

**~Sander's House~**

**Adriana was pacing back and forth waiting for Mel so she can talk to her. She didn't know exactly what she would say but she definitely needed Mel to help her talk to Loren. As if on cue Mel came to the kitchen and started pouring herself a bowl of cereal, then sat at the table with Adriana. Adriana was relieved that Mel finally came, this was her chance and she wasn't going to blow it.**

**Mel:** Morning Aid..

**Adriana:** Hi.. morning.. so Mel how are you doing today?

**Mel:** I've been better.. I mean I didn't get any sleep last night.. but I don't wanna talk about that.

**Adriana:** Yea I heard that you and Adam broke up. I'm really sorry.

**Mel:** Its OK.. I knew that at some point it was gonna happen.. I just didn't think it would be last night. Well I gotta go I'm going to talk to Loren and tell her that Adam left today.

**Adriana:** WAIT .. speaking of Loren sit down I wanna talk to you about her.

**Mel:** Adriana if this one of your other moments to trash-talk my best friend.. I really don't care what you have to say. GOSH, what has Loren ever done to you to make you hate her so much.. you know you are...

**Mel was cut off by Adriana stopping her. She didn't really wanted to fight with Mel before she says something stupid.**

**Adriana:** Don't worry Mel.. I'm not going to trash-talk Loren.. Actually I wanted to ask you for your help. I know I've been horrible to you and Loren, especially Loren but I'm way passed that and all I want to do is just start fresh with you and Loren. You know maybe even be friends. I know it sounds weird and you probably don't believe me but I'm telling you the truth. I wanna make amends with you and Loren.

**Mel:** Adriana I don't know why.. maybe is the fact that your pregnant but I believe you.. I will talk to Loren and tell her to meet me at the Cafe, you can come with me and then you talk to her.

**Adriana:** Thanks Mel.. I really appreciated.. I won't let you down.

**Mel:** You better not.. Loren's my best friend and I will do anything for her, like I know she'll do anything for me.

* * *

**~MK~**

**Nora and Max were both asleep in each other's arm in the couch.. they were very drunk from last night so they still had their clothes on. Max suddenly turned and fell on the floor. Nora stood up and immediately regret it, her head was spinning. Max stood up and sat next to her.**

**Max:** OK.. we need to learn to control ourselves when we're drinking... my head is killing me..

**Nora:** You don't have to tell me twice.. how much did we drink last night any way? I can't remember a thing.

**Max:** Me either. I only remember us coming to the club.. Loren called you and then that's it.. the rest is gone.

**Nora:** Well I don't know about you but I going to take a shower because I can't take the smell of alcohol all over me.

**Max:** OK i'm gonna head downstairs to see if Grace is here yet.

**Max headed to the bar and found Grace behind the bar.**

**Max:** Hey Grace.. how's it going?

**Grace:** OHH so you're finally awake.. I mean after last night I didn't think you'd ever make it this far. I practically had to force you and Nora to bed..

**Max:** Yeah last night was a crazy night.

**Grace:** You're telling me.. you and Nora almost left the bar empty..You guys were soo drunk.. I laughed at the things you guys almost did last night.

**Max:** Wait what do you mean crazy thing?

**Grace:** OHH I figured you wouldn't remember... Max you and Nora almost got married last night.

* * *

**~Eddie's Penthouse~**

**Mel was over at Eddie's since she figured Loren was there. She knocked at the door a few times but no one answered so she gave up and decided to leave. When she turned the elevator door opened and she saw someone she didn't expected to see.**

**Mel:** Ian?.. What on earth are you doing here. Last time I heard, you were going to Asia for a few months.

**Ian:** Yea I was. I'm sorry to be such a jerk and ask you this, but do I know you?

**Mel:** Yes, we met at Loren's party, you showed up with Eddie that night. But I guess you don't remember because you were pretty drunk that day.

**Ian:** OHH right the valley girl, I'm starting to remember some things.

**Mel:** Right.. Well if you came to visit Eddie you're wasting you're time cause he's not here.

**Ian:** OHH OK then Why don't you and I go and get something to eat then and maybe I can remember you and that party that I forgot.

**Mel:** I may be up for that!

_**And with that Mel and Ian left and headed out the building... This is gonna be interesting!**_

* * *

_**Hey guys... I got bored doing nothing since I'm on Christmas break... Sooo that means I will have time to update a lot more now... Thanks guys for the amazing reviews I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys like it... I hope you guys like this one too... Anyways... what do you guys think happened with Max and Nora? What about Mel and Ian? Umm questions.. that will be answered on the next chapter(s). R&R  
**_


	11. Lia Shows Her True Colors!

**Bungalow~**

**Loren and Eddie were both wrapped in each other's arm, but strangely quite. They both were lost in their own thoughts. Loren was thinking about Lia, and how she kissed Eddie. She was wondering if this was gonna be a new problem they had to deal with. Meanwhile Eddie was thinking about how happy he was to be back with Loren, he was also thinking about Lia and how he hoped she didn't get in the way of him and Loren. Loren was shaken from her thought by Eddie.**

**Eddie:** What are you thinking about?

**Loren turned her head to face Eddie.**

**Loren:** Just about everything that's been going on. You?

**Eddie:** Just how happy I am with you here. And everything that happened to me. And also how I don't want to lose you. I got a song idea wandering through my head.

**Loren:** _**(smiling)**_ Really? Can I hear it.

**Eddie:** You will. Once I write it down.

**Loren:** OK. I guess I can wait a little bit... **_(Loren paused for a little bit and thought about her least favorite person. Chloe.. She didn't want to ruin this amazing moment with Eddie, but she was surprised that she hasn't heard from Chloe and one of her schemes to break her and Eddie up.)_**

**Eddie:** What's wrong?

**Loren:** Nothing it's just that... ever since Chloe told the police that you didn't push her off the terrace, we haven't heard from her. I feel like she's gonna attack an any moment.

**Eddie:** Look even if she did try anything against any of us she knows she'll go to jail. I told her to leave me alone or I will tell the police what she did.

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Eddie was about to respond when his phone started ringing, he looked at it and saw that it was Jake. He ignored the first time. But then the phone rang again so he decided to pick it up and get it over with.**

**Eddie:** _**(irritated)**_ What do you want Jake?

**Jake:** Man, where are you?

**Eddie:** I'm very busy Jake.

**Jake:** Is there any way you can get back here and come to the office? We need to have a meeting ASAP.

**Eddie was taken aback by Jake's urgency to meet him at the office. So he decided to go.**

**Eddie:** Fine Jake. But this is gonna cost you. You just ruined my day with Loren.

**Jake:** Yeah Yeah.. Just get here.

**Eddie hung up and turned to Loren.**

**Loren:** _**(sighing)**_ Yeah I know. I'll start packing.

**Eddie:** I'm sorry babe, but Jake sounded urgent.

**Loren:** It's OK. I least I still have the memory from last night. I'm gonna go take a shower.

Eddie: _**(smiling)** _OK.

**Loren gave Eddie a peck on the lips and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Eddie decided to take his songbook and write the song he's been thinking for a while.**

**Ojai~**

**Jeremy:** Lia, what are you doing here?

**Lia:** What, I can't come visit my brother?

**Jeremy:** Yeah but I thought you were in New York.

**Lia:** I was and to my luck I ran into Eddie, well I actually went to visit him after his concert. Unfortunately he's still with that girl Loren.

**Jeremy:** Come on Lia we've been over this. Eddie is in love with his girlfriend, he's just grateful for you helping him the way you did but that's it. He's not interested in you in any way. You gotta accept that, or you're gonna blow this opportunity to save our farm and become a professional singer.

**Lia:** Look Jeremy I know Eddie likes me more that he thinks he does, he just doesn't know it yet. But I'm gonna be there for him and make him realize that, that Loren girl is just not meant to be with him.

**Jeremy:** Whatever Lia, I'm tired of having this conversation over and over. Don't come crying when you realize that you're just gonna make a fool of yourself.

**Jeremy stormed off and got out of the farm and angrily slammed the door. Lia was really mad at what Jeremy said but she didn't care. She was determined to get Eddie to fall for her but she had to be smart about her every move. Her plan was starting with becoming friends with Loren Tate in order to get close to Eddie.**


	12. Weird Surprises!

**MK~**

**Max was standing in front of Grace speechless at what she just said.. Him and Nora getting married... impossible... He knew he loved Nora but he wasn't ready to marry her.. I guess alcohol can make you do crazy things. Max was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Nora coming out of the apartment.**

**Nora:** Hey guys, what's going on here?

**Grace:** I just told Max what happened last night!

**Max:** Well when you hear it you're gonna be just as shocked as me.

**Nora:** OK, would somebody tell me what's going here.

**Grace:** Well I was just telling Max, here how you guys almost left the bar empty last night.. Then I almost had to chain you guys because you wanted to get married in Las Vegas.

**Nora couldn't believe what Grace just told her. Max and her getting married. She didn't think getting drunk would get her that crazy, although it wasn't the first time she got pretty drunk, but she never got this drunk.**

**Nora:** **_(surprised)_** WHAT?... We didn't get married right?.. I mean its way to soon for that, I don't think I'm ready for that... Please tell me we didn't get married!

**Grace:** _**(chuckled)**_ No, don't worry I was just in time to stop it.

**Nora:** _**(relieved)**_ Oh my god, thank you Grace. And as for you Mr. Duran, we are never drinking, at least not to the point where we won't remember a thing the next day.

**Max:** Don't worry I've learned my lesson. Now I'm going upstairs to take a shower.

**Max got up from his seat and gave Nora a peck on the lips and then ran upstairs to go and take a shower.**

**Cafe~**

**Mel and Ian were both sitting at a booth at the Cafe. They were having a good time just talking and occasionally talking about how perfect Eddie and Loren look together. Mel excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she came back she saw a girl sitting across from Ian flirting with him. To her own surprise she got a little mad that Ian was talking to that girl, but why she barely knows Ian and today was the most they've talked since Loren's party. She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw who the girl was.**

**Mel:** Well look who it is.. None other than one of Adriana's puppets.. Where's the rest of the plague, they finally noticed how unpleasant you are and left you all alone?

**Kim:** You know I would answer you but I'm not gonna reduced myself to your kind, I'm in great company.. Now what about you Loren finally dropped you because she thinks she's famous now.

**Mel:** First of all Loren didn't ''dropped me", she would never do something like that to me because unlike you she knows the meaning of FRIENDSHIP. And second of all your "great company" is here with me so why don't you get your pretty little a** away from us and let us enjoy our day.

**Ian was just sitting there stunned at the way these girls were fighting, he knew he had to stop it before it got worse, but he was honestly enjoying Mel snapping at this girl and defending her best friend. All he could think about is how hot Mel looks right now.**

**Ian:** OK. Mel as much as I'm enjoying this, I think it's best if we go. We can always go to Rumor.

**Mel:** Why, I'm not leaving just because the bitch thinks she's better than anybody else.

**Kim:** At least my social life doesn't depend on Loren Tate.

**Mel was about to throw a punch at Kim when Ian grabbed her and dragged her out of the Cafe.**

**Mel:** That bitch, how dare she say that my social life depends on Loren.

**Ian:** Mel she just said it to get under your skin. Don't listen to her, everybody that knows you knows that your social life doesn't depend on Loren, you're fun and entertaining and quite feisty.

**Mel:** Thanks Ian, and I'm sorry if I ruined your day.

**Ian:** It's OK, I enjoyed it, especially the way you snapped at that girl. To tell you the truth it was really cool watching two hot girls fight, especially you.

**Mel:** You really think I'm hot?

**Ian:** _**(nervously)** _Well I mean yeah. Yeah I think you're pretty hot.

**Mel:** You're not so bad yourself. I think it's the Aussie charm that helps you the most.

I**an laughed at Mel's comment and suddenly found himself leaning in to kiss Mel, he liked this girl a lot. Mel started leaning in too to kiss Ian, as soon as their lips touched Mel felt something she never felt before, not even with Adam. Ian felt happy as he was kissing Mel, like he never wanted to let her go. A few minutes later they pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes.**

**Jake's Office~**

**Loren and Eddie arrived at Jake's office and as soon they went in Jake and Kelly started talking about work. Loren sat down on one of the couches and Eddie sat next to her.**

**Jake:** OK, so guys.. we need to start working ASAP on a new album for you Eddie, the label wants to use your whole "you're back from the death" scandal as a way to promote your album. So you need to start working on songs as soon as possible. And you Loren, you need to finish your album.

**Loren:** OK, I get it but Kelly, I thought we agreed on a few weeks off.

**Kelly:** I know Loren and you will, you both will, but right now the label is pressuring for you guys to finish the albums.

**Eddie:** OK, fine but one question. Why is she here?

**Loren looked at what Eddie was talking about and saw Lia sitting in a chair next to Kelly.**

**Jake:** OH right, the label wants Loren to record a song with Lia as a way to promote her music.

**Loren suddenly jumped up from her seat not believing what Jake just said...**

**Loren:** WHAT?


	13. New Challenge!

**Jake's Office~**

**Loren nearly yelled when Jake told her that she has to do a duet with Lia. Eddie got close to Loren and wrapped his arm around her waist as a way of telling her to calm down.**

**Loren:** Jake why do I have to do a duet with Lia?

**Jake:** Look Loren it wasn't my idea. The label wants this, they think that since your career took off so quickly that it'd be great publicity for you to do a duet since she now started. But if you don't wanna do it I'll tell the label, just think about it and tell me tomorrow what you've decided.

**Kelly:** Loren I think it's a great idea. It'd be stupid of you to turn her down. Plus don't forget what she did for Eddie.

**Eddie knew he had to say something after what Kelly just said. He wasn't going to let her manipulate Loren.**

**Eddie:** Whoa, Kelly I'm grateful for what Lia and her brother did for me, but that shouldn't influence Loren's decision into doing a duet with her. If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to.

**Kelly:** All I'm saying is that Loren should at least think about it.

**Loren:_ (sighing)_** Fine Kelly I will let you know tomorrow but I don't promise anything. Eddie can we go to your house I still need to pick up my stuff.

**Eddie:** Sure babe.

**Loren and Eddie were about to leave when Lia stood up from her seat and stopped them.**

**Lia:** Wait Loren can I talk to you for a sec?

**Loren:** Umm sure.

**Loren and Lia went outside of Jake's office to talk in private leaving Eddie, Jake and Kelly very curious as to what they were gonna talk about. Especially Eddie, he wasn't sure what Lia might tell Loren but then figured that since he already told Loren about the kiss that they were only gonna talk about the duet.**

**Loren:** Look Lia, Eddie already told me about the kiss and to be honest I don't feel comfortable around you. Eddie and I already went through a lot with the whole Chloe mess and we're not gonna let anything or anybody try to break us up. I don't think doing this duet is a very good idea.

**Lia was taken by surprise by Loren. She thought Loren was very naïve and easy to manipulate. But no matter what Loren does or say she was gonna get Eddie one way or another but first she had to get close to Loren and this duet was her chance and she wasn't gonna lose it.**

**Lia:** Look Loren I understand. Eddie already kind of lectured me about that and don't worry I didn't come here to try and break you guys up, trust me I'm not that type of person. Loren I really need this duet, it's my only chance to get my name out there, please don't let something so little affect your decision. PLEASE!

**Loren:** Fine Lia I will do this duet but only this one time. I still don't feel comfortable around you but I will try to set my feelings aside and help you.

**Lia was smiling from ear to ear to ear. Finally she got what she wanted. This was only the beginning of her plan. Maybe Loren was easy to manipulate.**

**Lia:** Thank you Loren I really appreciate it... So let's go tell everybody the great news.

**Loren and Lia walked in Jake's office.**

**Jake:** So...?

**Lia:** Loren agreed to do the duet.

**Kelly: _(excitedly)_** REALLY! That's great.

**Jake:** Me and Kelly will get getting everything ready.

**Loren and Eddie left shortly after. Lia stayed because Kelly was gonna give her a ride home since she didn't have a car. Meanwhile Loren was very quite since she Jake's office. She didn't say a word the entire ride to Eddie's penthouse, he figured she was probably thinking about the duet with Lia so he decided not to bother her, but he was definitely gonna talk to her at his place as soon as they get there.**

**_SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO FOCUS ON LOREN AND LIA'S "DUET"... HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :)_**


	14. Mel's New Love?

**MK~**

**Max and Nora had both taken a shower and now where on the couch of Max's apartment. Nora had been quite for a few minutes and Max found it odd. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Max calling her name and tapping her on the shoulder.**

**Max:** Hey Nora, did you hear what I said? I was talking to you but it was like I was talking to myself.

**Nora:** No sorry what did you said?

**Max:** I was asking if you wanted to go to Rumor tonight and maybe invite Loren and Eddie too.

**Nora:** Yeah sure, I'd love to.

**Max saw that Nora was still distracted by something so he decided to ask her what was wrong with her.**

**Max:** Nora what's wrong? It's like you're on another planet.

**Nora saw Max's worried expression and hesitated before answering. After a moment of silence she decided to tell him what she was thinking about all morning.**

**Nora:** Max I know this may sound odd but I just can't stop thinking about what Grace told us.. you know.. that we almost got married. Anyways I was thinking, what if we would've gotten married, would you regret it.

**Max taken aback by Nora's insecurity, he never saw her like this, he always saw how strong and confident she is and that is what he loves the most about her. He made a mental note to never let Nora feel insecure ever again. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes before talking.**

**Max:** Nora why would you think I would regret marrying you?

**Nora:** It's just that you looked relieved when Grace said that we didn't.

**Max:** Nora I admit I was relieved when Grace said that we didn't get married but not because I didn't want to marry you. I would love to think that one day we'll get married. But I don't want it to be a drunken mistake, because I would love to remember the day I'd propose to you, the day you walk down the aisle. I love you and nothing is going to change that.

**Nora:** Oh Max I love you too.

**Nora jumped on Max and started kissing him. The kiss got really intense and before anything else happened, Nora pulled away, making Max groan.**

**Nora:** We should call the kids to arrange our dinner date at Rumor tonight.

**Max:** OK fine. (Max pulled out his phone and dialed Eddie's number)

**Eddie's Penthouse~**

**Loren and Eddie had just arrived at his penthouse. Loren immediately sat on the couch and started rubbing her temples. Eddie sat next to her to have a "talk". He didn't bother her the whole ride to his house but he needed to talk to her now. Eddie was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He saw that it was Max calling and decided to pick it up.**

**Eddie:** Hey pop, what's up?

**Max:** Hey Eddie, where are you?

**Eddie:** At my house. Loren and I just got back from a meeting with Jake and Kelly.

**Max:** Oh great! What are you guys doing tonight?

**Eddie:** Nothing. Why?

**Max:** You guys wanna join me and Nora for dinner tonight at Rumor?

**Eddie:** OK let me ask Loren... Loren, Nora and Pop are wondering if we wanted to join them for dinner at Rumor tonight.

**Loren:** Yeah sure that'd be fun

**Eddie: Okay.**

_**(He picked up his phone again.)**_

**Eddie:** Hey pop you there?

**Max:** Yeah still here. Are you guys coming?

**Eddie:** Yeah we will. What time?

**Max:** How about 7pm?

**Eddie:** OK see you then. Bye Pop.

**Eddie turned to Loren**

**Eddie:** Loren we need to talk.

**MK~**

**Max:** Okay Eddie and Loren will join us tonight at Rumor. Now can we get back on what we were doing.

**Before Nora could answer Max picked her up and started kissing her and carried her to the bedroom.**

**Cafe~**

**Mel and Ian went back inside of the Cafe after their make out session. They ordered something to eat. They just talked for almost two hours about random stuff.**

**Ian:** ... so when I opened the door I see this girl in the most ridiculous pose she could manage and I couldn't hold back the laughter, she was really embarrassed so she left. The next day I tried to apologize but all I got back was a slap in the face.

**Mel was laughing so hard she had tears on her eyes. Ian was just staring at her and couldn't help but smile. He really likes her a lot and after the amazing kiss they shared it's like he never wants to let her go. Mel stopped laughing and noticed that Ian was staring**

**Mel:** What are you staring at Aussie boy?

**Ian:** Just how beautiful you look when you laugh

**Mel blushed making Ian smile. She leaned in and pulled Ian into a kiss. After they pulled away Ian decided to do something he never thought of doing.**

**Ian:** Mel will you be this Aussie boy's girlfriend.

**Mel didn't expect this. Was she ready to start a new relationship? She really liked Ian but was she ready.**

**Mel:** I…

* * *

_**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER... I KNOW THEY'VE BEEN SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY I'M WORKING ON MAKING THEM LONGER! ANYWAYS... WHAT DO YOU THINK MEL'S ANSWER WILL BE? AND WHAT DOES EDDIE NEEDS TO TALK ABOUT WITH LOREN? TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! R&R**_


	15. Just Friends!

**Eddie's Penthouse~**

**Eddie sat next to Loren again and looked at her in the eyes, before he started talking again.**

**Eddie:** So, are you going to tell me what did Lia said to you and why did you agreed to do a duet with her? I mean after I told you what happened I thought that you wouldn't be comfortable around her.

**Loren:** I was gonna say NO to the duet but then she assured me that she wasn't going try to break us up and she also told me how much she needed this duet and well I kind of felt bad for her so I agreed.

**Before Loren could say anything else Eddie smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. After of at least three minutes of kissing, Loren pulled away still in a daze expression and looked at Eddie.**

**Loren: _(smiling)_** What was that for?

**Eddie:** Because I love you. And because I realize every minute I spend with you just how perfect you are.

**Loren:** _**(blushed)**_ I am far from perfect.

**Eddie:** You are perfect for me.

**Loren: _(smiling)_ **I love you too.. so much.. _**(Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss)**_ I still don't feel comfortable you being around Lia though.

**Eddie:** You have nothing to worry about, you're the only girl I have eyes for.

**Loren: _(teasing) _**I better be!

**Eddie: _(laughed)_**

**Loren pulled Eddie into another kiss. This kiss was really sweet and full of want. Loren pushed Eddie down and rolled on top of him never breaking their kiss. She broke the kiss when she remembered their dinner date with Max and Nora.**

**Loren:** I almost forgot. At what time do we have to meet Max and my mom for dinner.

**Eddie laughed at Loren's exaggerated expression, he gave her a peck on the lips and she blushed a little. He thought he was cute**

**Eddie: **At 7. Don't worry we have plenty of time.

**Eddie pulled Loren once again into a kiss. Loren was gonna say something but she just gave in. Eddie rolled over so he was now on top of Loren. After a few minutes of just kissing Eddie stood up and carried Loren to the bedroom.**

**Mel's House~**

**Adriana was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating junk food. That's the part that she hated the most about pregnancy, how hungry she got. She was alone with Lisa since Phil and his dad are working. She has been waiting most of the day for Mel's call to see if she already talked to Loren. It's been hours since she hasn't heard from Mel and she was desperate so she decided to call her.**

**Cafe~**

**Mel: _(nervously)_** Ian I don't know what to say.

**Ian: (panicking)** I'm sorry if I rushed, I know we barely know each other. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, its just that I really like you Mel and I felt that if I..

**Ian was cut off by Mel kissing him. Mel pulled away smiling.**

**Ian:** So is that a yes?

**Mel was about to answer when her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Adriana.**

_**Phone Conversation~**_

**Mel:** Hey Adriana, what's up?

**Adriana:** Hey Mel. Have you talked to Loren yet?

**Mel:** No sorry I went to Eddie's place but they weren't there.

**Adriana:** OH. I know this is a lot to ask but could you try again. I really need to talk to her.

**Mel:** OK I will, I promise I will call you when I talk to her.

**Adriana:** Thanks Mel. Bye.

**Mel:** No prob. Bye.

**_End Of Conversation~_**

** Mel turned to Ian who was just sitting there waiting for her.**

**Mel:** So where were we?

**Ian:** You were about to answer my question.

**Mel:** Look Ian I really like you a lot, I really do but I don't think I can jump into a relationship right now I just broke up with my boyfriend. Let's just hang out for a while and see where that takes us.

**Ian: _(smiling)_** Fine I can deal with that.

**Mel:** Thank you for understanding. That really means a lot... So I need to go talk to Loren and you probably wanna see Eddie, so why don't we go to Eddie's place.

**Ian:** What about your friend?

**Mel:** I'm pretty sure she's with Eddie right now.

**Ian: _(smirking)_** OH I see. They're hooking up, aren't they?!

**Mel:** Aussie boy you have a lot to catch up on. Loren and Eddie can't live without each other.

**Ian:** Really? I'll have to see about that.

**Ian paid for the food that they ordered then they left to Eddie's penthouse.**


	16. Dinner Date!

**Eddie's Penthouse~**

**Loren and Eddie were laying in bed wrapped in each other's arms. They have been talking about random stuff.**

**Loren:** So what do you wanna do the rest of the day before we meet my mom and Max for dinner.

_**(KEEP IN MIND THAT THEY DON'T KNOW THAT IAN AND MEL ARE GOING OVER TO EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE)**_

**Eddie:** I don't know and I don't care. As long as you're here with me, I don't care what we do. I haven't gotten much of alone time with you since I got back. I missed you so much!

**Loren:** I missed you too. It was boring not having you around to beat you at Foosball.

**Eddie:** You did not beat me. More like the other way around.

**Loren:** Yeah sure whatever makes your ego feel better. _**(Loren stood up and threw one of Eddie's shirt on)**_ Come on, I wanna show you a song I wrote!

**Eddie laughing at Loren's comment. He stood up and put on some sweatpants and a shirt and followed Loren to the piano. Loren soon sat at the piano bench and Eddie sat next to her as he watched her play.**

**_"These covers may keep me _**  
**_warm at night but they can't take_**  
**_your place cause they'll never gonna_**  
**_hold me tight_**

**_These pillows may let me rest my_**  
**_head. But they can't say goodnight_**  
**_and tuck me in before I go to bed._**  
**_Saying OH baby girl, you're better off_**  
**_That's what I'm telling myself. But_**  
**_I'm lying to myself. Cause I know_**  
**_I don't want nobody else._**

**_These lips are missing you_**  
**_Cause these lips ain't kissing_**  
**_you. These eyes put up a fight_**  
**_But once again, these tears_**  
**_always win._**

**_These arms are wanting you. Cause_**  
**_these arms ain't holding you_**  
**_These eyes put up a fight. But once_**  
**_again, these tears always win_**

**_These candles light up my_**  
**_room at night. But they can't lit _**  
**_the room the way you did. When you_**  
**_walked inside baby, if these walls could_**  
**_sing about everything they witnessed_**  
**_it'd be a sad, sad song._**  
**_And it'd probably sound something_**  
**_like this._**

**_Saying OH baby, you're better_**  
**_off, that's what I telling myself_**  
**_But I'm lying to myself cause I _**  
**_know I don't want nobody else._**  
**_These lips are missing you _**

**_Cause these lips ain't kissing you_**  
**_These eyes put up a fight_**  
**_But once again, these tears_**  
**_always win. These arms_**  
**_are wanting you, cause_**  
**_these arms ain't holding you_**  
**_These eyes put up a fight_**  
**_But once again, these tears_**  
**_always win._**

**_Tell me when the hell this_**  
**_loneliness is gonna be over_**  
**_When everything in this room reminds_**  
**_me of you. Every time I think I'm_**  
**_getting closer. These tears dry me,_**  
**_and out once again I notice._**

**_These lips are missing you_**  
**_cause these lips ain't kissing_**  
**_you. I put up a fight, but once again_**  
**_these tears always win_**  
**_These arms are wanting you_**  
**_Cause these arms ain't holding_**  
**_you. These eyes put up a fight. But once_**  
**_again these tears always win._**

**_These eyes put up a fight _**  
**_But once again, These tears_**  
**_always win (x3)"_**

**Once Loren finished the song she turned to Eddie. He had a big smile on his face and kissed Loren, taking her by surprise but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss.**

**Eddie:** It's beautiful. What inspired it?

**Loren:** You of course and well when we all thought that you were dead.. I asked Max if I could stay here in your apartment so I could feel closer to you.. and I don't know... the lyrics just came to me.

**Eddie:** Well it's beautiful. I love it.

**Eddie was gonna give Loren a kiss when there was a knock at the door making Eddie groan and Loren laughed. She went to answer it then Mel and Ian came in.**

**Mel:** Hey love birds.. missed us?

**Ian:** Mate it's great to see you alive.

**Eddie:** Thanks man. _**(They did their "manly" hug)**_

**Loren:** So guys what brings you here?

**Mel:** Well I need to talk to you about something important! And Ian here wanted to see his best friend.

**Loren:** Wait... why are you two together?

**Ian:** Well when I came to visit my mate.. I found this lovely girl knocking on your door like a crazy person.

**Eddie:** OH I see how it is... _**(Loren giggled a little)**_

**Mel:** OK Loren why don't we go somewhere else to talk in private.

**Loren:** OK, but you've got a lot of explaining to do.

**Mel:** YEAH YEAH whatever.. let's go.

**Mel grabbed Loren's hand and dragged her upstairs to Eddie's room. Ian turned to Eddie when he saw that Mel and Loren were out of sight.**

**Ian:** So mate... long time no see. What's going on with you and the valley girl?

**Eddie:** First of all the valley girl has a name, Loren. How many times do I have to tell you that. And second... I think its pretty obvious that Loren and I are together.

**Ian:** Well I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen.

**Eddie:** _**(confused)**_ What do you mean?

**Ian:** Mate, the last time we talked about the valley... sorry, Loren, you wouldn't stop smiling, which honestly was freaking me out a little bit.

**Eddie: _(chuckled)_** Well what can I say.. I'm in love with her. She's really special.

**Ian:** Eddie not to rain on your parade or anything but that's what you said about Chloe. And look how that turned out.

**Eddie:** Loren is nothing like Chloe. Trust me I had to learn that the hard way.

**Ian:** _**(confused)**_ What do you mean?

**Eddie:** Look I really don't wanna talk about that. All I can tell you is that I've never hated someone so much in my life like I hate Chloe Carter and I never want to see her again.

**Ian:** Wow mate, I have never heard you talk like that before. Death changed you. By the way, what the hell happened to you, why did everyone thought you were dead.

**Meanwhile in Eddie's room~**

**Loren:** Mel what the hell is going on with you and Ian. What about Adam?

**Mel:** Look nothing is going on with me and Ian... yet... but don't worry OK. Me and Adam broke up.

**Loren:** What! Mel I'm so sorry.. Why didn't you tell me anything.

**Mel:** Because I knew you were with Eddie.. and I didn't wanted to bother you with my problems.

**Loren:** What? Mel that's crazy. Listen to me, no matter what I'm doing I'm always gonna be here for you, like you're always there for me. You're my best friend/sister. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for you. I love you Mel and I'm always gonna have time for my sister.

**Mel:** _**(tears starting to come out of her eyes. They pulled each other into a hug)**_ I love you too Lo. God you made me cry. _**(pulling away from each other)**_

**Loren:** So why did you and Adam broke up?

**Mel:** Well you know he got accepted into N.Y.U... well they offered him a chance to start early.. so he left.

**Loren:** OH Mel, I'm so sorry I know how much you liked him.

**Mel:** I did, I mean part of me miss him like crazy but I'm happy for him. It's always been his dream to go to that college and I wasn't gonna be the one to stop him. But I don't wanna talk about that anymore, I came here to tell you something really important.

**Loren:** (nervously) OK.. What is it?

**Mel:** It's about Adriana, she asked me to ask you if you could have lunch with her, she needs to tell you something.

**Loren:** Adriana? Adriana Masters? Are we talking about the same Adriana, from school, you know the one that loves to humiliate me? Why would she wanna have lunch with me.

**Mel:** Yep, the one and only. She said she feels terrible about the way she's been treating you and she wants to apologize... Look I know you may not believe me but she's actually not the same snotty rich kid since her father died and with the whole baby thing, I think she's trying to be a better person.

**Loren:** (sighing) Fine Mel, but I don't think this whole lunch thing is a good idea. You know Adriana and she never has anything nice to say to me

**Back with the boys~**

**Eddie:** Well you heard that Chloe accused me of pushing her off my dad's terrace _**(Ian nodded)**_. Well that was before our big fight. I kind of lost it... started driving to nowhere.. found myself in a gas station.. a guy stole my car.. and well you know the rest.

**Ian:** Wow mate... I don't know what to say... Well I think this calls for a celebration... what do you say.. me, you, your valley.. sorry, Loren and her hot best friend!

**Eddie:** OH man I would love to but Loren and I already promised my dad that we would meet him at Rumor tonight.

**Ian was about to say something but they heard footsteps, then Loren and Mel came out. Loren sat in Eddie's lap and Mel sat next to Ian.**

**Mel:** Hey guys... what you talking about?

**Ian:** Well here my mate doesn't wanna celebrate with us because Loren and him already have plans. I'm hurt. _**(Eddie laughed at Ian's comment)**_

**Loren:** So why don't you guys join us.. I mean it was just gonna be a dinner with Max and my mom.. but it'd be awesome to have you guys there.

**Mel:** I'm in.

**Ian:** Me too.

**Eddie:** Great be there at 7.

**Mel:** Great. Let's go Loren.

**Loren:** Go where?

**Mel:** To look for an outfit.

**Loren:** Mel it's only 4pm. You have 3 hours to get ready.

**Mel:** SO? You know me and I need at least an hour and a half just to find an outfit, plus you'll need my expertise to pick a cute dress that will wow Eddie tonight.

**Loren:** _**(laughed)**_ OK, fine let's go then. I don't want you yelling at me later just because you thought you didn't look good.

**Loren got up from Eddie's lap and gave him a quick kiss and Mel said goodbye to Ian. Loren and Mel were about to leave when Eddie grabbed Loren's hand. **

**Eddie:** WAIT! Do you guys want us to pick you up at your house?

**Loren:** Yeah sure.

**Eddie:** OK good. We'll be there at 6.

_**(I'M JUST GONNA SKIP IT TO WHEN THEY ARE AT THE RESTAURANT CUZ I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE...)**_**  
**

**Rumor~**

**Everyone was having a good time. They were just talking about Loren's concert and how great she did and just talking about random stuff. They already ate, so now they were waiting for dessert. Eddie suddenly stopped talking and laughing when he saw who was coming towards them, everyone at the table turned to look at who it was.**

**Eddie:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

_**OOOHHHH..CLIFFHANGER...FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER... WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**SEE' YA :)**_


	17. She's Back!

**Rumor~**

**Loren knew that making a scene here wouldn't be worth the fallout. She tried to stop Eddie from making a scene in front of all those people in the restaurant because she knew that they would be all over the Internet and all the gossip sites the next day, or even in the next hour, and they would eat Eddie alive with all kinds of rumors. She knew that Chloe would love that but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of ruining Eddie's life for her own personal attraction. Eddie stood up from his chair angrily; Loren stood up as well and put her hand on his chest, to stop him from doing anything stupid.**

**Eddie:** **_(nearly shouting)_** I asked you a question, Chloe. What the hell are you doing here?

**Loren: _(calmly)_** Eddie calm down. Don't make a scene here, she's not worth it.

**Chloe:** You should listen to the kid, Eddie. You wouldn't want to make a scene here in front of all these people. Although I'm quite hurt that you're treating me like this, after all you're out of jail because of me.

**Mel:** So what, he should be thank full for that! You know you are a piece of...

**Ian:** Calm down love, this is not our business.

**Mel:** Fine.

**Eddie:** You have a nerve coming in here and say that when you know you told the police the truth because it was your only option. But why should I be surprise. I'm only gonna tell you this once Chloe. Don't mess with me, because I could end your career **_(chuckled a little)_** that is if you still have one, with just one phone call.

**Chloe:** You wouldn't dare, Eddie. We have a deal.

**Eddie:** Wouldn't I? Are you sure about that? Try me.. Don't come near me or anybody close to me. Don't you dare do anything to Loren like violate her privacy again or you'll have to deal with me.

**Max knew he had to stop Eddie from doing something really stupid so he decided to step into this argument.**

**Max:** OK Eddie just calm down. She's not worth your time. And as for you CYNTHIA, just get out of here before I call security.

**Chloe stormed out of the restaurant. Loren was just standing there stunned about everything that just happened, she was also a little bit scared. She's never seen Eddie like this before and honestly she didn't like it. Max and Eddie, except Loren sat back down. Max, Nora, Eddie, Mel and Ian looked at her weirdly.**

**Mel:** Hey Lo, are you OK?

**Eddie tried to grab Loren's hand but she backed away.**

**Eddie:** Babe are you OK?

**Loren:** Yea... I just.. I just need to get out of here! I need some air.

**Nora:** Honey are you OK?

**Loren:** Yea mom. I'll see you at home.

**Mel:** Lo, do you want me to come with you.

**Loren:** NO Mel. stay here.

**Before anybody could say anything else Loren ran out of the restaurant. Eddie tried to go after her but Nora stopped him.**

**Nora:** Wait Eddie! Let me go talk to her.

**Eddie:** But Nora I can't let her go like that.

**Nora:** Just trust me. I'll talk to her, figure out what's wrong, and you can come over later and talk to her.

**Eddie:** But..

**Max:** Eddie listen to Nora. Like she said you can go over later and talk to Loren.

**Eddie: _(sighing)_** Fine!

**Nora:** Mel you should go home. It's getting late.

**Mel:** OK sure. Call me if you need help with Loren. **(turning to Ian)** Can you take me home.

**Ian:** Sure love!

**Nora, Mel, and Ian left the restaurant. Once Eddie saw that they were out of sight, he turned to Max**

**Eddie:** What just happened!?

**Max:** Eddie it doesn't take a genius to know that Loren freaked out by your argument with Chloe.

**Eddie:** What should I do?

**Max:** Well you just have to wait to talk to her.

**Eddie:** Pop I don't wanna lose her.

**Max:** Eddie you are not gonna lose her. Once you talk to her, she will understand. Just give her some time to process things.

**Eddie:** What if she doesn't want to talk to me?

**Max:** She will. Just remember that Loren is still new to this kind of lifestyle, so it may take a while for her to get used to it. Especially since she's dating you, and she's becoming a super star.

**Eddie:** Pop, I've never told this to anybody but I'm afraid to lose her. It's like I'm going to wake up one day and she's going to tell me that it's over. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that. I've never felt like this with anybody, not even Chloe. And it really scares me.

**Max:** Son you will not lose Loren. It's natural that you feel that way. It means that you're experiencing real love for the first time. That's exactly how I felt about your mother. I knew she was the one for me the minute I saw her.

**Eddie:** How did you deal with it?

**Max:** I didn't. That feeling never left. But I learned to enjoy every moment with her. That's exactly what you should do. Enjoy every minute of every day with Loren. Don't think about the future and just focus on the present, never lose your grip on her and if you feel that hold loosen all you have to do is pull her back and hold her even tighter than before. Like your mom once said **"**The past is your lesson, the future is ahead and you must prepare for it. But the present is here and you gotta live it."

**Eddie:** Thanks Pop. I don't know what I would do without your incredible advises.

**Max:** You're welcome son. Just remember that I'll always be here for you.

**Max and Eddie paid the bill and soon left**

**Tate's House~**

**Since Nora didn't find Loren anywhere outside of the restaurant she called her to make sure she was at home. Luckily she was. Nora told her that she was on her way over and Loren said that it wasn't necessary but Nora didn't listen to her. Nora just arrived home and went straight to Loren's room and found her on her bed hugging a pillow, Nora sat beside her.**

**Nora:** Hey honey, are you OK?

**Loren:** Yeah mom, I'm fine. Why do you ask?

**Nora:** Honey, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you.

**Loren:** I don't know what you are talking about.

**Nora:** Loren! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Honey I'm worried about you, and so is Eddie.

**Loren:** Yeah I don't know about that!

**Nora:** What do you mean!

**Loren:** It's just that... mom I don't want to hurt Eddie, but I don't think I can take this anymore. Every time Chloe shows up, or even when her name is mentioned is like he's a total different person, and I understand that's probably because of everything that's happened between them, but still. It scares me, to think that this hatred he feels towards Chloe is gonna keep him from ever being happy.

**Nora:** Well honey, you gotta understand. I mean it's probably really hard for him to realize that the girl that he thought he was gonna spend the rest of his life with, is really a manipulative person. But there is one thing I am completely sure of, that Eddie loves you... I mean I've seen the way that boy looks at you. I know I had my doubts at first but I know you two belong together. I mean, I'm still scare of you getting hurt but I know that Eddie will never intentionally hurt you. That boy loves you way too much.

**Loren:** How can you be so sure?

**Nora:** Because I am.

**Loren was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, she turned to Nora and gave her a look of confusion.**

**Loren:** Are you expecting someone?

**Nora: _(smirking)_** No, but you are.

**Loren:** Me? Who?

**Nora smiled and left the room leaving Loren's question hanging. Loren didn't feel like getting up so she decided to stay in bed and wait for her mom to come back. Loren was facing back from the door when she felt someone come in and sit on her bed. So she assumed it was Nora.**

**Loren:** Mom... do you really think Eddie loves me?

**Person:** Very much, with all his heart.

**Loren sat up quickly realizing who it was. It was Eddie.**

**Loren:** Eddie.. What are you doing here?

**Mel's House~**

**Ian just arrived to Mel's house. He parked his car in front of her house's driveway, he got out to open the door for Mel and walked her to the door.**

**Mel:** Thanks Ian, I really had fun tonight.

**Ian:** Yeah I was having a blast too, you know. Before the witch of the west showed up.

**Mel:** **_(giggled)_**Yeah, I just hope that Loren's fine. She ran out of the restaurant pretty fast. I know my best friend and she probably freaked out by that argument.

**Ian:** Yeah, I hope so too. For her sake and my best mate too. But don't worry, you will see her tomorrow.

**Mel:** You're right. Again, thanks for everything Ian.

**Ian:** No problem. Well I better get going.

**Mel:** OK, bye.

**Ian was about to leave when Mel grabbed his arm and pulled him for a kiss. When she pulled away and ran inside her house a bit embarrassed and happy at the same time, she couldn't wait to see Ian again. She now realized that she is starting to have feelings for Ian, but she was happy with it. Ian was just standing there with a bit of a dazed expression because he didn't expect that. He started walking to his car with a smile on his face at the thought of Mel. He couldn't wait to see her again.**

**Tate's House~**

**Eddie:** Well I came to see what happened with my girlfriend. Why did you ran out like that Lo?

**Loren:** It's nothing Eddie really.

**Eddie:** Loren I think I know something's bothering you. Is this about my argument with Chloe?

**Loren: _(looking to Eddie's eyes) _**Is just.. I don't know I'm sick of this.. I'm sick of Chloe... Every time we are happy or enjoying something, she appears out of nowhere and ruins everything. I'm sick of her always trying to get your attention but most of all.. I'm scared that Lia is just like her.

**Eddie was stunned by everything that Loren just told him. He didn't want her to feel like this. He wants her to be happy. He needs to reassure her that he's never gonna leave her no matter what happens, he's always gonna be there for her, because in reality he is crazy and deeply in love with her. But for this relationship to work they need to be honest with each other. He needs to tell her everything.**

**Eddie:** Loren, there's something I have to tell you. Something that I should've told you before.

**Loren:** **_(concerned)_** Eddie, what is it?

**Eddie:** It's the whole reason that the argument with Chloe happened before I had the accident.

**Loren:** Eddie, what is it? You're scaring me.

**Loren just sat there waiting for Eddie to say what he needed to say. He took a really deep and long breath, looking straight into Loren's that showed nothing but concerned.**

**Eddie:** Before my accident, remember that I told you I would meet with Lily Park because she was snooping around my mother's death? **_(Loren nodded so he could continue)_** Well that was when Lily showed me that message that you supposedly sent. Well Tyler and Chloe showed up at Rumor and that's when I figured that she was the one to blame. Anyways I got mad and left to my dad's club, she followed me and she kept apologizing, I thought we were talking about the same subject. Long-story-short she said that the text spoofing was a drunken prank to make you look bad, but I pressured her to tell me what she knew about my mother's death. After some yelling and demanding answers she told me that Tyler was the one who killed my mom. I confronted Tyler and he told me that Chloe was the one driving that night because he was too drunk. And wellyou know the rest. Except that before I came to L.A I confronted her and made a deal with her.

**Loren:** What was the deal?

**Eddie:** That if she dropped the charges against me and told the truth, that I wouldn't accuse her of killing my mother.

**Loren was speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to react after everything Eddie just told her. She couldn't imagine what Eddie must have felt like when he found out that the woman he loved and was gonna marry killed his mother, and not only that, she had the nerve to go after the son of the woman she killed. Now she understands why Eddie was so mad when Chloe showed up at Rumor tonight. The only thing she could do was hug Eddie really tight as a way of telling him that she was there for him no matter what. After a few minutes of hugging they pulled each other into a sweet and passionate kiss.**

**Eddie:** I love you.

**Loren:** I love you too.

**_(FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. IT TOOK ME A WHILE BECAUSE I WAS KIND OF BLOCKED. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. BTW THE SONG ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS ''THIS TEARS ALWAYS WIN'' BY: ALICIA KEYS) R&R_**

**_SEE' YA :)_**


	18. A Second Chance!

**Tate's House~**  
**_(Next Morning)_**

**After their heart-to-heart conversation last night, and total "make out session", Eddie left Loren's house since she was going to school the next day and it was getting late. Eddie promised Loren that he would pick her up after school. Loren was happy that Eddie was honest with her and so was Eddie, because it only made their relationship stronger. Loren started thinking about the duet with Lia. Eddie told her that if she wasn't comfortable she shouldn't do it just to please Jake or Kelly, so she called Kelly and told her that she decided not to do it. It took some arguing until finally Kelly gave up the idea. The truth was that even though Lia said that she wasn't going to get between her and Eddie, she still didn't trust her. Loren woke up by her alarm beeping. She called Mel and asked her if she could pick her up, since Eddie was picking her up after school, and Mel agreed. She got up, took a shower and started getting dressed for school. She wanted to be comfortable today since she wasn't doing anything important. She wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a tight pink shirt that said "Music is my Life" on the front. She pulled on her gray boots and straightened her hair, she did her make-up and after she took one last look at her appearance, she walked to the living room and saw her mom making pancakes.**

**Loren:** Hey mom!

**Nora:** OH hey honey. How are you feeling?

**Loren:** Much better. Eddie and I talked last night and I feel like everything is going to be OK.

**Nora: **_**(setting a plate of pancakes in front of Loren)**_ What did he say?

**Loren:** I don't mean to be rude mom.. But I promised Eddie I wouldn't talk about it until he was ready.

**Nora:** OH. Don't worry honey I understand.

**Loren:** Is not that I don't trust you mom, is just that I don't want to abuse Eddie's trust.

**Nora:** OH no honey I don't want you to think that I feel like you don't trust me. Just know that if you ever need to talk I'll always be here.

**Loren:** Thanks mom! **_(they heard someone honk their car) _**That's probably Mel. I asked her to drive me to school. Eddie is picking me up after school.

**Nora:** Alright honey be safe.

**Loren:** I will, bye mom. Love you.

**Mel's Car~**

**Loren:** Hey Mel.

**Mel:** Hey Lo.. So what happened to you last night?

**Loren:** Long-story-short I sort of freaked out by that whole argument between Eddie and Chloe.

**Mel:** No duh! Are you and Eddie OK?

**Loren:** Yeah we are. He came over last night and I told him why I ran out and my concerns towards Lia and he told me everything that happened before his accident, which explained his attitude last night.

**Mel:** Wait who's Lia.

**Loren:** OH I didn't tell you. Well get ready for this.

**Loren told her everything about how she met Lia, how she kissed Eddie. Then she told her about how Jake and Kelly wanted them to do a duet. Loren told Mel that she agreed to do the duet. Mel's expression was surprised, anger, confusion, but mostly anger. Loren avoided to tell Mel the part about Chloe killing Eddie's mom because that was something Eddie didn't want anybody to know at the moment. By the time Loren finished telling Mel the whole story, they were already in school.**

**Mel:** **(screaming)** Why would you agree to do a duet with the girl who kissed your boyfriend. Are you crazy, if I was in your place I would have beat the crap out of that stupid farm girl.

**Loren:** **_(giggled at Lia's new nickname)_ **OK first stop screaming, I still need my ears. Don't worry, I talked to Eddie about that and he said that if I didn't feel comfortable with her I shouldn't do the duet just to please Jake, Kelly or the Label.

**Mel:** Well duh. But why did you agree on the first place?

**Loren:** Honestly I don't know. I mean she said that she wasn't here to cause problems between me and Eddie. I thought she was being genuine but I don't know, I still don't trust her. And after what happened last night with Chloe, I don't know I just don't trust Lia at all.

**Mel:** Good. You shouldn't trust her. She kissed Eddie, which means she's interested.

**Jake's Office~**

**Eddie walked into Jake's office. He had been meaning to talk to Jake since he got back but didn't find the time. Eddie was getting even more concerned when he saw Jake working so much that he didn't even noticed him walking in. Eddie cleared his throat and Jake looked up at him. Eddie sat down on the couch.**

**Jake:** Eduardo Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted a few weeks off.

**Eddie:** _**(laughed)**_ Don't get your hopes up, Jake I'm still on my mini vacation. I just came to talk to you.

**Jake:** Me? About what?

**Eddie:** I don't know, you tell me. Ever since I got back, I haven't seen you take a break from work. It's like you have no life. I don't meant to be rude but, no wonder you and Traci are having problems.

**Jake:** Well she won't have a problem with it anymore.. because Traci moved to Chicago and she filed the divorce papers.

**Eddie:** WHAT! How, when did this happen?

**Jake:** Well our problems started when she found out that Kelly kissed me. After that we tried to work things out but nothing was the same. A couple of days later I stayed in a hotel. One night she calls me to tell me she was pregnant but..

**Eddie:** _**(surprised)**_ PREGNANT? Jake that's awesome, you guys must be thrilled.

**Jake:** We were. At some point I thought that the baby was gonna bring us together. Until she found out that she wasn't really pregnant.

**Eddie:** AW man.. I'm so sorry.

**Jake:** _**(sighing)**_ Yeah well I really don't wanna think about that anymore. That's why I'm constantly working, I want to keep my mind busy.

**Eddie:** Yeah I get that man, but sometimes that's not a good idea. You need to take a break, clear your mind.

**Jake:** Yeah maybe you're right.

**Eddie:** Look man I have to go but, take my advise. You know, take a few days to just relax. Clear your mind. It'll be good for you.

**Jake:** Yeah I might just do that. Thanks by the way.

**Eddie:** No need to thank me. Bye Jake.

**Jake:** Bye Eddie.

**Eddie left Jake's office and headed to MK since he didn't really have anything to do and Loren was still in school. He wanted to visit Max since they haven't seen each other since they came back from New York. When he parked in the parking lot of MK he decided to text Loren.**

**_TEXT TO LOREN:_**_  
_  
_HEY BABE, HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT DAY. I KNOW I'M NOT CAUSE I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY. ANYWAYS I JUST ARRIVED AT MK TO VISIT MY DAD NOW BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL PICK YOU UP FROM SCHOOL AND GO SOMEWHERE JUST THE TWO OF US. CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE YOU IN MY ARMS AGAIN AND KISS YOU A LOT. LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU._ XOXO

**Eddie smiled at his own text. He truly couldn't wait to see Loren again, even though they saw each other last night. He got out of the car and went inside the MK. Unfortunately a few paparazzi were outside and caught sight of him and started snapping pictures. Eddie ignored all of them and made his way inside with a smile still plastered on his face at the thought of Loren, but soon his smile faded when he saw his dad arguing with someone he didn't expected to see.**

**Eddie:** _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?_

**West Valley Charter~**

**Loren was seating outside of school leaning against the tree when she received Eddie's text. She couldn't help the smile that plastered all over her face. She replied immediately.**

**_TEXT TO EDDIE:_**

_HEY THERE ROCK STAR, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU EITHER... I MISS YOU A LOT TOO! YES IT'S A GOOD DAY, BUT I'M REALLY BORED... CAN'T WAIT TO GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL AND BE WITH MY AMAZING BOYFRIEND ALL THE TIME.. HOPE YOU AND YOUR DAD HAVE A GREAT TIME.. LOVE U TOO, SO MUCH! MISS U! I'LL BE WAITING FOR U! XOXOXOXO_

**Loren smiled at her own text. She couldn't believe that she had Eddie Duran, not Eddie Duran the rock star, but Eddie Duran the guy that gave her butterflies every time he kissed her, the guy that loves her for her, but most importantly her best friend, of course aside from Mel. As she was finishing sending Eddie the text with a smile still on her face, Mel came and sat next to her, Loren looked up and saw that Mel had a smirk on her face.**

**Loren:** What?

**Mel:** You're texting Eddie aren't you?

**Loren:** Yeah, how did you know?

**Mel:** OH please it was really obvious that you were texting your rock star boyfriend with that smile all over your face.

**Loren was about to say something when Adriana came up to them.**

**Adriana:** Hi Loren.

**Loren:** Adriana hi.

**Adriana:** So Mel probably told you that I wanted to talk to you.

**Loren:** Yeah she mentioned something...

**Mel:** OK well I will leave you guys to talk.

**Adriana:** No Mel it's OK you can stay.

**Mel:** OK...

**Adriana:** Well Loren, I just wanted to apologize for all the crap I've put you through. I know this is no excuse but I guess I was just so mad that my mom and my dad never cared about me and I had to get my anger out on someone and I guess that someone was you. I think I got jealous of the perfect life you're living and it made me angry and for some reason wanted you to suffer the way I used to.

**Loren:** PERFECT? Adriana my life is far from perfect. I too lost a dad, because he didn't feel like being a dad was the life he wanted. My mom, Mel, Eddie and Max is what I can truly call family because they've always been there for me. But just because I'm getting these amazing opportunities doesn't mean that my life is perfect, because I too have problems I need to deal with. And still that doesn't mean that I have the right to take my frustration out on people that have nothing to do with my problems.

**Adriana:** I understand Loren, more than you can imagine. Look all I asking is for chance to start all over. I realized that this childish, rich kid attitude is not gonna get me anywhere. With everything that's been happening to me, I've realized who my true friends really are. I would like to consider you and Mel my friends.

**Loren:** Look Adriana I'm willing to give you a chance, but you do understand that a simple apology is not gonna make forget everything you've done? It's gonna take some time for me to trust you.

**Adriana:** I know, but don't worry you gave me a chance and that is enough for now. Little by little I will gain your trust. Thank you again Loren, and you too Mel. I know it's kind of hard to put up with me at your house all the time.

**Mel:** Don't sweat it. I'm used to my brother, so you are not the worst I've had to deal with.

**Adriana:** **_(chuckled)_** OK, well I will see you later Mel, and again thank you Loren.

**Loren:** No problem, I mean everybody deserves a second chance right.

**Adriana:** Right. Well bye Mel, bye Loren.

**Loren and Mel:** Bye.

**Loren and Mel watched as Adriana walked away. When Mel saw that she was far enough she was the first one to speak.**

**Mel:** Well that was...

**Loren:** Weird..

**Mel:** Well I was gonna say intense but I guess it was weird too.

**_I KNOW LAME CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO GET TO ADRIANA AND HER APOLOGY OVER WITH. BUT DON'T WORRY I GOT MORE JUICY STUFF COMING. WHO DO GUYS THINK WAS AT THE MK CLUB? HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. R&R_**

**_SEE'YA :)_**


	19. This Means War!

**Hotel~**

**Lia was walking back and forth ranting and cursing. She was pissed right now and felt like killing someone. Kelly called her and told her that Loren had called earlier today and told her that she changed her mind about doing the duet with her. Lia played it off and told Kelly that it was OK and that she understood. Lia was really pissed at Loren right now. She had to find a new way to get close to Eddie but she needed help. So she decided to call the only person she knew.**

_**PHONE-CALL**_

**Lia:** Hi. How are you.

**Person:**_ **(irritated)**_ I'm fine Lia. Now what do you want? I know you're not calling to see how I'm doing.

**Lia:** What makes you say that? I truly care about you. After all, you're my brother, Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** Yeah but ever since Eddie's manager got us in contact with a record label you've change, and not in a good way. You think you're better than anybody. So cut the crap and tell me what you want?

**Lia:** Fine. I need you to fly here to L.A, as soon as possible.

**Jeremy:** For what?

**Lia:** That doesn't matter right now. Just know that this will benefit us both.

**Jeremy:** Fine, but if it's something twisted I will come back to Ojai and I will never talk to you EVER again. GOT IT?

**Lia: _(annoyed)_** Got it. But I'm not worried. You will love me after this. Bye.

**Jeremy:** Bye. **_(With that he hung up)_**

**_Lia's thoughts_**

**_If Loren thinks she can get rid of me that easily, she is dead wrong. She can't imagine what's coming her way. Eddie will be mine one way or another, and if my brother can help me, "LEDDIE" won't last long. Look out Loren Tate, because your worst nightmare is closer than you think. This means war, and only one will stand, and only one will win._**

**MK~**

**Eddie: _(mad)_** What the hell are you doing here, Lily?

**Lily was arguing with Max when she heard Eddie she turned around and looked at him like she hadn't done anything wrong.**

**Lily:** Well, hello to you too, Eddie. It's nice to see you alive and healthy again.

**Eddie:** Cut the crap, Lily and tell me what the hell you want.

**Max:** She wants a story. As I was just telling her, IF you were to give an interview she would be the last person you would give it to.

**Lily: _(turning to Max)_** Come on Max, I think Eddie can make his own choices. After all, he is a grown man. **_(turning back to Eddie)_** Don't you think Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah I am. But I agree with my dad on that one. IF I were to give an interview, you would be the last person, I would think of, to talk about everything I've been through. GET OUT! You're wasting both of our time.

**Lily:** Come on, Eddie. You know...**_(Eddie cut her off)_**

**Eddie:** Nothing Lily. Like I said, you're wasting both of our time. You're not gonna get a story from me. And don't even think about talking to Loren.

**Lily:** You can't forbid me from talking to her.

**Eddie:** I swear that if you bother Loren, I will go to the police and say that you were Chloe Carter's accomplice in my mother's death, and you can kiss your career goodbye.

**Lily:**_** (shocked)**_ You can't be serious about that.

**Eddie:** Are you sure about that? I have all the prove I need to send Chloe to jail. I can easily tell the police that you were snooping around my mother's death because you already knew who did it, and yet you never said anything. How do you think that would make you look?

**Lily:** Fine: But you will change your mind, and when you do. You know where to find me.

**Eddie and Max:** Bye Lily.**_(with that Lily stormed off of MK. Max turned to Eddie)_**

**Max:** Sorry about that son, I tried to get her to leave.

**Eddie:** I know don't worry Pops. I know how Lily can be when she wants something. I hope that after what I told her, she'll leave me alone.

**Max:** She will. She's not stupid to risk her career.

**Eddie:** With Lilly you never know. She's always been persistent, and when she wants something, she'll go to any length to get it.

**Max:** Yeah well. You know what I really don't wanna talk about her. What's up with you? Did you talked to Loren?

**Eddie:** Yeah, I did. And everything's fine with us.**_(smiling)_** She's incredible Pops. I just can't stop thinking about her. I love her.

**Max:** **_(smiling)_** Well I'm happy for you both. She's a great girl.

**Eddie:** She is. And she reminds me a lot of mom. I miss her. I wish mom would've met Loren.

**Max:** Yeah me too.

**Eddie:**I'm scared to lose her. It's like I don't feel complete when I'm not with her, its a weird feeling but I like it.

**Max:** I understand son. That's how I felt about your mother. With every little thing I did, I would always think of her. I still do.

**Eddie:** Do you think that mom would've liked Loren?

**Max:** No, I don't think she would've liked Loren. She would've LOVED her. I know that wherever she is, she's looking out for you both. Loren's special son, don't let her go.

**Eddie:** I won't. Like I said before. I don't think I can live without her. It would hurt too much. **_(pulling Max into a hug)_** Thanks Pop, for everything.

**Max:** Just remember son, I love you. And I'm always here for you. **_(Changing the subject)_** So why don't we go grab a bite at Rumor? My treat.

**Eddie:** Sure why not.

**When both Max and Eddie were about to leave, someone was just coming into MK. As soon as Eddie saw who it was, he instantly wanted to turn around. He turned to Max.**

**Eddie:** _**(annoyed)**_ can this day get any worse?

**_SORRY IT'S A SHORT ONE BUT DON'T WORRY, JUICIER STUFF ARE COMING VERY SOON. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER... AGAIN... WHO COULD IT BE NOW? I KNOW YOU GUYS THOUGHT AT THE BEGINNING THAT IT WAS CHLOE, TYLER, OR TRENT, BUT I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE LILY. ALSO I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE SWEET COMMENTS, YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE, AND I'M SO GRATEFUL THAT YOU GUYS TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY STORY. ALSO I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO A CERTAIN PERSON, (YOU'LL KNOW WHO YOU ARE) I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY AND I ALSO READ THE FANFIC "HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS (THE MUSIC CONTINUES)" BY amd6841 AND I LOVED IT, I'M STILL WAITING FOR AN UPDATE TILL THIS DAY! ANYWAYS THANK YOU AGAIN._**

**_SEE'YA :)_**


	20. Secrets!

**Rumor~**

**After Eddie and Max were able to leave MK, they finally made it to Rumor. Eddie told Max that he couldn't stay long because he was gonna pick up Loren from school and spend the whole day with her. They were having a drink when Max spoke up.**

**Max:** So, that was a quite a scene back there. What are you plans now.

**Eddie:** I have no idea. I don't wanna talk about that. Right now I just want to enjoy my free time and spend it with Loren as much as I can, but on the other hand I'm worried about Jake. And now this. I feel like I'm gonna explode any minute.

**Max:** _**(confused)**_ Jake? What's wrong with him?

**Eddie:** OH you didn't know? Jake and Traci got divorced.

**Max:** What? Why?

**Eddie:** Well, Kelly kind of kissed Jake. Traci found out, and things weren't the same anymore. So she filed the divorce papers and moved to Chicago.

**Max:** OH man. I can't imagine what Jake must be going through.

**Eddie:** You have no idea. And that's not even the worst part.

**Max:** Why? What do you mean?

**Eddie:** Well Jake told me that Traci called him one night and told him to meet her at their house. When he got there she told him that she was pregnant, only to find out a few days later that it was all a mistake and she was never pregnant.

**Max:** Man. Jake must be really sad.

**Eddie:** He is. He tried to keep his mind busy by working, but it just made it worse. So I told him to take a few days off and go somewhere where he could take a break from everything.

**Max:** Well I think that's a good idea. It'll help him clear his mind.

**Eddie:** **_(looking at his watch)_** Yeah. **_(turning to Max)_** Listen Pop, I gotta go. Loren's almost out from school.

**Max: _(laughed)_** Alright, just drop me off at MK since we came in your car.

**Eddie:** Sure come on.

**West Valley Charter~**

**Eddie arrived to Loren's school just in time. He started looking for her when he spotted her leaning against a tree talking to Mel. He started walking towards her ignoring all the stares and people taking pictures of him. When Loren saw him she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. As soon as they started making out, people started snapping pictures or recording their moment. Loren notice and pulled away, because she felt uncomfortable.**

**Eddie: _(smirking)_** Well look who missed me.

**Loren:** **_(smacked him in the arm playfully and blushing) _**OH shut up.. Like you didn't miss me.

**Eddie:** True. I missed my girl **_(pulling he into another kiss) _**

**Mel:** **_(clearing her throat)_**You guys know I'm still here right. Next time try not to swallow each other in public. Especially in a school full of girls that are after Eddie.

**Eddie: _(laughed)_**Hey Mel.

**Mel: _(pretending to be mad)_** Oh now you notice me. I'm offended.

**Eddie:** **_(laughed)_** Sorry Mel. How can I make it up to you?

**Mel:** Well since you're asking... have you seen Ian? I called him a bunch of times, but he isn't picking up.

**Eddie:** Umm no, I haven't seen him since last night.

**Mel:** OH.

**Eddie:** But I'm sure he'll show up any minute. Don't worry he's not avoiding you... he wouldn't shut up about you the other night.

**Mel: _(smiling)_**Well who can blame him. I'm just that interesting.

**Loren:** **_(smiling)_** Right...

**Mel:** I don't like your sarcasm.

**Loren:** But you still love me.

**Mel:** **_(laughed)_** True... Well I will see you guys later. I'm going to my house before Lisa sends a search party for me. You too love birds have fun, not to much fun though, I don't want to be an aunt, at such young age.

**Loren:** **_(blushing)_** MEL!

**Mel didn't say anything, and left before Loren could say anything else. Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren:** I can't believe she said that.

**Eddie:** OH come on, you gotta admit it was pretty funny.

**Loren:** It was not funny! Can we just get out of here. I hate that everyone is staring at us.

**Eddie:** **_(giving her a peck on the lips)_**Sure, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?

**Loren:** **_(shrugged her shoulders)_** I don't know and I don't care I just wanna spend the day with my amazing boyfriend.

**Eddie:** All right... How about we go to my penthouse and just chill out.

**Loren: _(flirty)_** I like the sound of that.

**Eddie:** **_(laughed)_** Come on then.

**Eddie's Penthouse~**

**Loren and Eddie went to his car, avoiding girls asking for Eddie's autograph. Finally they made it to the car and headed to Eddie's penthouse. When they got there they greeted Jeffrey and went up to Eddie's apartment. Loren turned to Eddie when they got inside.**

**Loren:** So what are we gonna do now?

**Eddie:** Umm how about this.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss taking her by surprise, but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss. As the kiss was getting heated Eddie picked Loren up. Loren wrapped her legs around his torso, and Eddie started walking towards his bedroom when Loren suddenly pulled away, making Eddie look at her.**

**Loren: _(breathing heavily)_** I gotta say Eddie, I love the way you chill out.

**Eddie laughed and went back to kissing Loren again, and headed upstairs.**

**MK~**

**Nora and Max were both sitting at the couch on Max's apartment both very lost in their own thoughts. Nora couldn't stop thinking about everything that's been going on with her and Loren, especially Loren. They were both dating rock stars and her daughter was becoming one. She couldn't help to think about, what if Max and her ever get married. Will it work out between them? Will they live above a bar? Will Max be willing to move to the valley. Lots of things were running through her mind, and she was really confused about what to do, or how to feel.**

**Max was thinking about Nora and marriage. Was he ready to re-marry again? It's only been a few weeks and it was too early to think about marriage. He knows he really likes Nora, maybe even love her, but he didn't want to scare her away. He was also thinking about Eddie. He was happy that he found Loren, before he made the mistake of marrying Chloe Carter/Cynthia Kowalski. He thought about everything that has happened to both him and Eddie in the past month and the only thing that was going through he head was that he needed a break. Yeah, he needed a break and he wanted to get away from everything. Go away for a few weeks with Nora.**

**Max:** Hey Nora, I have a question for you!

**Nora:** _**(looking at him weirdly)**_ UMM and what would that be?

**Max:** _**(smiling)**_ Let's get away for a few days. Go somewhere just the two of us. Like a mini vacation.

**Nora:** Really? Isn't that kind of crazy? I mean don't get me wrong I would love to just relax for a few days. But don't you have things to do, you know with the bar?

**Max:** No, not really. Grace can take care of things here.

**Nora:** _**(smiling)** _Well in that case I would love to. But what about Eddie and Loren? What are we gonna tell them?

**Max:** OH please, those two are so all over each other I don't think they even notice when the sun comes up. Plus we're adults, we don't need to ask for permission.

**Nora:** _**(laughed)**_ Yeah, I've never seen Loren so happy before. They really do love each other.

**Max:** _**(smiled)**_ Yeah. I've never seen Eddie this happy before either. Not even with Chloe. Loren is what Katy would've want for Eddie.

**Nora:** And Eddie is what I've always wanted for Loren... _**(smiled)**_ So enough about our kids... Where are we going for this sudden get away?

**Max:** How about we go to the Caribbean?

**Nora:** Really? That's kind of an odd choice.

**Max:** Yeah but I want to do something different. So what do you say? Are you in?

**Nora:** _**(smiling)**_ Let's do it!

**Mel's House~**

**Mel was in her room checking her computer to see if she got any messages from Ian. She was really starting to freak out. Was Ian avoiding her? Did he gave up on her? Did he move on to another girl? This were the things that were running through her mind as she was looking at her computer mindlessly. Mel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear when Adriana came in.**

**Adriana:** Hey Mel, what you up to?

**Mel:** OH hey Aid. I'm just checking to see if I got any messages.

**Adriana:** OH. Soo have you seen Ian.

**Mel:**_ **(sitting up) **_No. I haven't seen him. And he hasn't even called me. I left him like a bunch of messages and he hasn't replied. Do you think he's avoiding me. I mean, if he is, it would be totally understandable. I'm just a teenager in high school and he's a world known photographer. He doesn't need to deal with my problems, what if...

**Adriana:**_** (cutting her off)**_ Mel stop worrying OK. Maybe he's just busy and hasn't even seen your calls or messages. I'm sure that as soon as he checks his phone he will call you immediately.

**Mel:**_ **(sighed)**_ Maybe you're right... Wow Aid I never thought I would say this but thanks for your help. You're pretty smart when you want to be.

**Adriana:**_** (smiling)**_ Yeah well those are one of my many secrets!

**Mel was about to say something else when her phone rang. When she grabbed it she checked to see who it was and screamed when she saw that it was Ian.**

**Mel:**_ **(smiling)**_ It's Ian.

**Adriana:**_** (laughed; stood up, walking towards the door)**_ See I told you he would call.

**When Mel saw that Aid was finally out of her room she answered her phone.**

**Mel:** _**(hiding her excitement)**_ Oh hi Ian. What's up?

**Ian:** Hey Mel. I was just calling to check on you. I have like a hundred calls from you and about twenty messages. What's up.

**Mel:** OH nothing I was just wondering what you were doing. I was pretty bored and had nothing else to do so you came to mind.

**Ian:**_** (laughed)** _Well how about we hang out today?

**Mel:** _**(smiling)**_ Sure. I might be up for that. Meet me at the Cafe in an hour. Bye Ian.

**Ian:** _**(chuckled)**_ OK sure. Bye love.

**Mel hung up and couldn't help to scream in excitement. She was finally spend time with Ian.**

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! R&R**


	21. Trust is Questioned!

_**This chapter will only be based on Loren and Eddie! What do you guys think will happen? HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! **_-

**Loren and Eddie were lying in each other's arms. Eddie has been strangely quiet and Loren thought it was weird. She didn't want to bother him so she decided not to say anything yet. For now she was going to enjoy being wrapped up in Eddie's amazing embrace. Eddie was thinking about what happened earlier at MK. He was debating on whether or not to tell Loren.**

_Eddie's Flashback~_

_Eddie:__What the hell are you doing here Chloe?_

_Chloe: (smirking) well I thought that since the kid is not around that it'll be easy for us to talk._

_Eddie: Are you stupid, or demented? Don't ever refer to Loren as a kid. We have nothing to talk about. Unless you want to discuss how you killed my mother._

_Chloe: (shocked) Eddie I told you already that Tyler was the one who killed her. I love you Eddie and I know you still love me. If you just give us a chance I know that it could work and we'll be happy again._

_Eddie: (laughed) Give US a chance? how delusional can you be? I will never get back with you Chloe. I love Loren and only her. And I can't believe it took me this long to realize it._

_Chloe: Come on Eddie, you can't seriously be in love with that teenybopper. She's a kid, she will never belong in your world. And I can assure you that when she gets everything that she wants, she will drop you and you will be heart-broken again._

_Max: THAT'S ENOUGH CHLOE! I will not let you talk about Loren that way. She is far from a kid and she's more mature than you will ever be. And she doesn't need Eddie to get what she wants. She has talent, a good heart and she's beautiful inside and out. She is everything that you're not._

_Eddie: Get out Chloe. Don't come near me or Loren ever again. And trust me, if you do ANYTHING to hurt Loren, I will personally make sure you rot in jail._

_After Eddie said this Chloe stood there for a few seconds with tears streaming down her face, then stormed out of the MK._

_End Of Flashback~_

**Eddie was laying in his bed with Loren in his arms. He could only think about what his dad said to Chloe.**_"Loren doesn't need Eddie to get what she wants"._**It's true, Loren doesn't need me to make her dreams come true. She has all the talent she needs to make it on her own. Could Chloe be right? Could Loren leave after all her dreams come true? When Chloe cheated on me, it ripped my heart to pieces. But just thinking that Loren could leave me one day, it would kill me. Loren has become my everything. She's like the air that I breath. She's what keeps me standing. I would be lost without her. I was pulled out of my thought by the sweet voice of the love of my life.**

**Loren:** Penny for your thoughts.

**Eddie:** **(smiled)** NAH, don't worry about it, it's nothing important.

**Loren:** Okay _**(there's something he's not telling me)**._

**Eddie:** So what do you want to do for the rest of the day.

**Loren:** We can do whatever you want!

**Eddie:** Well.. we can watch a movie and order some take out... What would you like **(looking down at her)**

**Eddie and Loren:** Pastrami sandwiches. **(they both laughed, Eddie gives Loren a peck on the lips.)**

**Two Hours Later~**

**Me and Eddie were laying on his couch watching a movie. Well I wasn't really paying much attention because I know there's something that Eddie's not telling me. He's been acting weird all day. He's holding me like he's afraid that I'll leave. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the way he's holding me. I feel save when I'm wrapped around his arms. I love him so much. He has become my everything, he's like the air that I must breath. And without him I would be lost. I finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask him.**

**Loren:** Eddie **(he looks at me)** What's wrong?

**Eddie:** What do you mean? _(I know what she's talking about but I'm hoping she says something else)_

**Loren:** I don't know, you tell me. You've been acting weird all day.

**Eddie:** There's nothing wrong with me. I've just been stressed all day. Let's just enjoy the movie, Okay? _(I hate lying to her, but I just don't know how to tell her)_

**Loren: **_(why is he lying. I know something's wrong)_**(standing up)** Well I have to go home. It's getting late, my mom must be getting worried.

**Eddie:** Loren come on, don't do this. I know you don't have to go.

**Loren:** Fine Eddie, no I don't have to go. But I can't sit here while something is going on with my boyfriend, the person that I love and who I thought trusted me. But I guess I was wrong.

**Eddie:** **(standing up)**Lo, I do love you and I do trust you. It's just that I don't want to talk about this subject.

**Loren:** Why not Eddie? Is it such a big secret that you can't tell me? Eddie I love you so much. I want to know everything about you. I want to know your fears, your doubts. I want to know what makes happy or what makes you sad. I want to know how your day went. I want to know your dreams, what you're thinking. I want to be part of your life, and I want you to be part of mine. Loving someone is trusting them and sharing every single detail with them, even the most stupid ones. Fighting over the silliest thing and then making up with a movie and ice cream or whatever. I want us to be honest with each other and solve our problems together.

Eddie: _(I can't believe I ever doubted her love for me. I love this girl so much, everyday I spend with her.)_**(sighed)** Fine, I will tell you what happened. **(I took her by the hand and sat her down with me on the couch)**Today after me and Pop were about to leave MK, Chloe came by. She went through her routine of telling that she still loves me, and begging me to taker her back and insulting you. Anyway long story short-at some point she said that after you get everything that you wanted, that you were going to leave me. That's when Pop stepped into the conversation and told her that you don't need me to make your dreams come true, that you have all the talent you need to make it on your own. And I don't know, it got me thinking that it's true.

**Loren:** _(no, he can't actually believe that I'll leave him or that I'm using him)_What's true?

**Eddie:** That you don't need me. You have an incredible talent. You have an amazing personality that captivates everyone. You're beautiful inside and out. All I'm saying is that I'm afraid to lose you Loren. But I also don't want to keep you from making your dreams come true.I know how this business sucks up all your time and its hard to keep a relationship and I don't want that to happen to us. In this business people in a relationship sometimes get bored with each other, and it comes to the point where they don't care anymore.

**Loren:** Eddie, that will never happen to us. I love you way to much to ever think about leaving you. I don't care about my career if you're not with me. Like I said I want to be part of your life and I want you to be part of mine! Don't you ever doubt my love for you. If you ever feel like this again I want you to come to me and we'll talk. And please don't ever listen to anything Chloe says. She's a liar and manipulative out of all people should know that. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be where I am today and I'm extremely grateful for that. But just remember that YOU are more important to me than a record deal. I love you Eddie Duran, always remember that.

**Eddie:** I love you too Lo, so much. And I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't be listening to anything that Chloe says. And I too want you to be part of my life and I want to be part of yours._(I finally couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by her hand and brought her lips to mine. A kiss is all it took to say more than a thousand words. It was full of passion, and need. I love Loren Tate and I'm never gonna let her go.)_

_**HEY GUYS... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER , LIKE I SAID, IT WAS ONLY BASED ON LOREN AND EDDIE... AFTER SO MUCH RE-WRITING I'M FINALLY DONE, I WAS DONE YESTERDAY BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT BETTER FOR YOU GUYS... I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE AGAIN MAYBE TOMORROW OR SUNDAY.. AGAIN LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**_


	22. Only the Beginning!

**_Hey guys sorry I took so long to update… My computer decided to abandon me and now it won't turn on! I don't know how long it will take for me to update anytime soon, since I don't have a computer for now. I took the opportunity that my sister is working to use her computer and update really quick chapter! Anyways I hope you guys like this one!_**

**Lia's Hotel Room**

**What is taking him so long. He should be here by now. I need him to get here fast, without him my plan won't work. I have to get everything I want.. I don't care who gets hurt along the way. My goal is Eddie Duran and Loren Tate is on my way. I have to get rid of her. I was going to call Jeremy again but the knock on my door interrupted me from doing so. I went to open the door, revealing my dear brother.**

**Lia: **What took you so long? You were supposed to be here hours ago.

**Jeremy:** **(irritated)** _(God I don't know why I came here. I thought that she finally was coming to her senses.. boy was I wrong) _Look Lia I'm here and that's it. Now tell me what the hell you want!

**Lia: **God.. you don't have to be so rude.. but whatever. Look the reason why I called you is because I need your help with something

**Jeremy:** What is it?

**Lia:** I need you to help me break up Eddie and Loren.

**Jeremy:** (yelling) No Lia.. How many times do I have to tell you.. Eddie is not interested in you.. he never was... And I sure as hell am not going to help you with this twisted idea of yours. I'm done Lia... Do whatever you want, but don't count me in.

**Lia:** No Jeremy please I'm begging you. I love Eddie and I'm sure that if he spends more time with me that he'll fall for me, I know it. I just need you to distract Loren. Hang out with, get her to like you.

**Jeremy:** Why would I do that to Eddie. He has been nothing but nice to us. He got us in contact with a record label and this is how you want to repay him?

**Lia:** **(smirking)** Come on Jeremy. You're not gonna come here and pretend that you are the good guy. I know about your little crush on Loren Tate. I've seen you looking at pictures of her, and listening to her music all the time. You're no better than me dear brother. You've deceived Eddie way before than I have.

**Jeremy:** **(pissed)** But that doesn't mean that I'll stab him in the back and steal his girlfriend. You've heard him before. He's in love with her.

**Lia:** So? He was in love with that Chloe girl and look how that turn out. What makes you think he can't fall for me too... Come on Jeremy.. I know you like this idea... I know you would like a chance with Loren Tate.. And I can make that happen.. I just need your help.

**Jeremy:** **(sighed)** Fine Lia. I will help you. What do I have to do? _(I really hate myself right now for doing this to Eddie. He has been so nice to me and Lia.. Yeah I know it was because we saved him when he had that accident... but still.. he was grateful and he gave us a chance to make our dreams come true to have a career... But maybe JUST maybe I actually have a chance with Loren. I gotta admit she's really pretty.. Hell she's beautiful.. She's like the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. And if I have a chance to be with her I'm not going to miss it.. Even if it meant that Eddie will hate me forever.. She's worth the risk.)_

**Lia:** **(jumping excitedly)** YAY... I knew you were going to help me... Ok so right now Jake will be taking a break for a few days so.. that means that Eddie and Loren will have more time to spend together.. For now we won't do anything, we'll let them enjoy some time together. But when Jake comes back is when we have to get close to them. Loren having to deal with school and recording and some meetings here and there won't have time to spend with Eddie mostly because he has to start working on fixing his career after the whole accusations and him going to jail and everything. That is our opportunity to get close to them, and little by little we gain their trust and when the time comes we'll make our moves and break them up.

**Jeremy:** Fine Lia. I hope this plan works because I'm already risking a lot. It may not seem like it but I actually like Eddie. He's a cool guy and he doesn't deserve this.

**Lia:** **(irritated, sighed)** UGH come on Jeremy. This plan will work, I promise. We just have to be careful. This is only the beginning of our lives.

**TWO DAYS LATER (FRIDAY):**

**Cafe**

**_I'm really nervous. It's been two days since I've talked to Ian. Yeah, we've hung out but today was different. He told me to meet him here because he needed to talk to me about something important. I wander what it is. Is he gonna break up with me? Wait what am I thinking, we aren't even together yet, so its not that. Is he leaving back to his country? God I hope not.. I really enjoy being with him. Before I could think of anything else Ian comes in the cafe and sits in front of me._**

**Mel: (nervously) **Hey! So what did you need to talk to me about?

**Ian: (nervously)** Hey! _(Oh god.. I'm so nervous right now... I don't think I've ever been so nervous before... I hope this thing goes well. I really like Mel. She's on my mind 24/7. She's unlike any other girl I've ever met before.. And I've met a lot of girls. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mel's voice)_

**Mel:** Ian? Are you okay? Ian?

**Ian:** Yeah, what's up?

**Mel:** I don't know. I was calling you and you were like in another planet. Is everything okay?

**Ian:** Yeah _(well here goes nothing)_ Look Mel the reason I called you to meet here was because there was something I wanted to ask you... Look I know you said you needed time… but I can't keep being just friends with you.. I like you too much… **(Sighed)** What I'm trying to saying is... Mel Sanders, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?

**Mel:** _(OMG… OMG… Did he just ask me what I think he asked me...? What do I say? Yes I like him but am I ready to start a relationship. I loved Adam...I will always love him.. But maybe it was time to start fresh.. Yes it was time for me to start new.)_ Yes Ian. I will be your girlfriend! _(Before I could say anything Ian crashed his lips onto mine and I couldn't be happier.)_


End file.
